Lab Rats: A,B,C & D
by Dragonking1228
Summary: What happens when Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle meet Leo and Roman? Tasha, Leo and Roman moves in with Donald Davenport a billionaire genius with a high tech lab in the basement, what challenges and dangers await them? Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle are the world's first Bionic superhumans, they're stronger than us, faster, smarter, and powerful.
1. Cast of Characters

_**Hey guys Dragonking1228 here I know I have been gone for awhile and I wanted to put up another story of one of my favorite tv shows ever Lab Rats and yes I'm putting myself in the story because I wanna feel like I'm a part of this show for fantasy reasons and as you guys read the top summary there will be a fourth bionic sibling to Adam, Bree and Chase there needs to be at least two females in this story and this will be based off the real episodes from seasons 1-4 I hope this story will get some love thanks again guys Dragonking1228 out!**_

* * *

 **Cast of Lab Rats: A,B,C, & D**

 **The world's first bionic superhumans they're stronger than us, faster, smarter, powerful. The next generation of the human race is.. living in our basement?!**

 **Starring**

 **Chase Davenport...Billy Unger**

 **Adam Davenport...Spencer Boldman**

 **Bree Davenport...Kelli Berglund**

 **Danielle Davenport...Alex Hook**

 **With**

 **Leo Dooley...Tyrel Jackson Williams**

 **Donald Davenport...Hal Sparks**

 **And**

 **Roman Dooley...Roman Demary**

 **Next and first episode: Crush, Chop & Burn**


	2. Crush, Chop & Burn Part 1

**Hey guys Dragonking1228 here and Crush, Chop & Burn is finally here and I'm so excited to write my own version of the Lab Rats series ever since I first watched the show I instantly fell in love with it and I was so intrigued by the storyline of this show it was so good and lots of funny moments and I gotta say the character Donald Davenport cracks me up at times at the way he acts lol, anyways let's get on with the first episode of Lab Rats give this story some love and support I know there's Lab Rats fans out there thanks again Dragonking1228 out!**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own Lab Rats only my characters Danielle and Roman my OC's**

 _ **Flashbacks, "Device/Machines speech"**_

* * *

CRUSH, CHOP & BURN PART 1

Donald:"Welcome to your new home Mrs. Davenport!" he says carrying Tasha in the house bridal style

Tasha:"Why Thank you Mr. Davenport." she says seductively

Donald:"Absolutely Mrs. Davenport." Donald kisses Tasha

Leo:"Ok we get it you guys got married!" he says coming in carrying luggage

Roman:"Yeah seriously guys it's really getting old!" he says also coming in with luggage

Leo:"Woah you got this big house just from inventing things?!" he asks Donald

Donald:"Mhmm" he nods

Leo:"Way to go mom now that's a husband!" he says smiling

Roman:"Well said bro."

Something catches Leo's eye

Leo:"What the heck is that?" he says looking at a transparent device

Donald:"Oh uh...That is my latest creation Davenport Industries first interactive 3D TV."

Donald turns on the invention and a baseball game appears in mid air and a baseball player bats the ball hitting a home run and Leo tries to see if he can catch it but his back hits the wall in the process turning on the smart home system

Eddy:"Watch the face termite!"

Leo:"Mom i think the little voice inside my head is back."

Donald:"No this is Eddy my smart home system, Eddy meet my new step sons Leo and Roman, remember I told you that Tasha, Roman and Leo are moving in today."

Eddy:"Hey welcome, everything here is mine." he sneers

Roman:"Nice smart home system you have there D." he says sarcastically

Donald:"Hey guys why don't you go check out your new rooms, Roman yours is upstairs and as for you Leo go right down that hall and you'll see the room with with the video games and action figures and the 50 foot screen TV keep walking that's mine."

* * *

Minutes later...

Roman:"This place is unbelievably huge bro!" he says walking down the hall with Leo

Leo:"I know right? I'm gonna need a GPS just to find the bathroom." he leans back on the wall hitting the elevator button and an elevator door with a logo of four rings attached to each other magically appears on the wall then the doors slide open

Leo:"Hello?"

Roman:"D has secret elevators too? This place keeps getting better and better." he says smiling walking into the elevator

Leo pushes the button and the elevator quickly shoots down the to next floor making Leo & Roman scream at how fast the elevator is going, they get to the next floor and the doors slide open, Roman and Leo walk out

Roman:"Wooooaaaaahh!"

Leo:"Wow our new dad is batman!"

The door infront of them slide open then Roman and Leo quickly hide between the barrels next to them and a boy with short slick brown hair wearing a strange padded suit comes running and hits the button to close the doors stopping someone who was chasing him

C:"Good luck getting in! That steel door is thicker than your head!"

A taller boy with brown hair hits the door putting a huge dent in it then hits it again knocking down both doors

C:"Well there's another way to get in." he says nervously

A:"Give me back my E-Pod!" he says picking up the other boy

C:"I don't have it!"

A girl with brown eyes and brown hair in a ponytail comes walking in with A's E-Pod also with one earbud in her ear

A:"You took my E-Pod!" he gasps looking at B, dropping the shorter boy

B just stares at him strangely

B:"Taylor Swift mega mix really?"

A:"I find her soothing." he says being defensive

Another girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair also put in a ponytail comes walking in who is slightly taller than B who is clearly annoyed at the moment

D:"Can you losers please keep it down?! I'm trying to practice my kung fu!"

A:"Well someone has my E-Pod!" he says pointing at B

B turns around to walk away but A shoots his heat vision at her but it misses her Intentionally

B:"Oh I know you did not just shoot that laser at me!"

A:"Oh I'm sorry it was a terrible mistake, just like your face!"

B just angrily looks at him and uses her super speed pushing A into the barrels that Roman and Leo were hiding between who just saw everything that happen

"Aaaaaah!" A, B, C & D scream

"Aaaaaaah! Roman & Leo screams back

"Aaaaaaaaaaahh!" all six teens scream

Roman and Leo run into the next room yelling

~Opening Credits~

* * *

The four bionic teens stare down Roman and Leo

Leo:"Ok I don't play this card too often but Mooooooooooom!"

Donald and Tasha comes walking in

Leo runs over to his mom while Roman slowly walks over to them keeping his cool

Tasha:"There you guys are! What is this place? And who are they?!" she asks looking at the four teens

Donald:"Oh uh they... are a boy band I've been working with and um.. the twist is that two of them are girls ...Ok they are part of a secret project I've been developing on genetically engineered super human siblings, Tasha, Leo, Roman meet Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle the greatest combination of biology and technology ever developed I don't wanna brag but I'm incredibly smart!"

Tasha looks back at Leo and Roman

Leo:"Don't look at us we told you to stay away from internet dating."

Tasha turns back nodding

Tasha:"So they're robots?"

Adam:"Hey!"

Chase:"Woah!"

Danielle:"Are you serious!"

Bree:"Oh no she didn't!"

Donald:"No Tasha they're human, I've just given them each a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a microchip implant in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it already is." he explains and Tasha is trying to follow along. "You see Adam is all brute strength and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence as for Danielle she has pyrokinesis, lightning manipulation, cryrokinesis, and air manipulation." Tasha walks over to Donald

Tasha:"Donald-Hi, there are children living in our basement!" she snaps

Donald:"This is a scientific habitat! I mean look at it, it's got a game room, a rock wall, anything a kid could ask for I've created this place so they can train in the up most of comfort and technology!"

Adam:"It's true the toilets have seat warmers that talk!" he adds

Roman:"What do they say?" he asks

Adam:"Varies depending on-"

Roman:"Actually never mind." stopping Adam knowing where the conversation would lead to

Tasha:"Well Donald I don't know what to make of all this. Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in the Bahamas or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry." she mused

Donald:"Honey they have to stay down here for thier own safety. It's all very top secret. But as soon as their training is done they'll be able to handle any crisis the world throws at them."

Danielle:"I want to go to London." she admits

Chase:"I want to go to the Pyramids." he says

Bree:"I want to go to Paris." she adds

Adam:"I want to go upstairs." he finishes

Leo:"Hey what are those? Time machines?" he says excitedly looking at four capsules

Donald:"No they're not time machines. Time machines are actually in the shop." he chuckled "these are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live, sleep and eat. Which reminds me guys, it's dinner time."

"Yes!" The four Bionic teens shouted and they ran towards the tubes putting on their goggles and getting inside their tubes

Donald:"Ready?" The four teens gave him a thumbs up then Donald pushed the button and bite sized pellets started to fall in each chamber "These are my power protein pellets." they watched to four kids eat the pellets falling from the top of the tubes "Whatever they don't catch is tomorrow's breakfast." Roman, Leo and Tasha just look on weirdly trying to wrap their minds around this

* * *

 _The Next Day in the lab..._

Donald:"Ok Chase enemy grenade three o' clock!" he says throwing a glowing grenade ball at Chase who blocks it with it his force field

Adam:"Hey how come he gets a force field and I don't?"

Bree:"Cause if you had one I wouldn't be able to do this." she throws her water bottle at him

Donald:"Ok you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm gonna go speak at a tech conference because I'm awesome, I'm gonna have the speedboats detailed, and then I'm gonna get waxed." all six teens look at him strangely "Don't judge me." he leaves the lab leaving the six teens alone

Roman:"He has the biggest ego I've ever seen!" he says laughing

Danielle:"Yeah and we had to live with him all our lives." she chuckles

Leo:"Now so do we as of yesterday. Well we better get ready for school."

Bree:"Oooh! I have always dreamed of going to school. Passing notes, going to prom, and breaking into choreographed dance numbers after math class." she sighs doing jazz hands

Chase:"Yeah, all we do is eat, sleep and train for missions we're like human Lab Rats." he explained

Leo:"Oh come on guys I'm sure it's not that bad." then he looks over to see Adam jogging on a human sized hamster wheel and walks over to the group

Roman:"So you guys have never ever left this room?"

They all nod no

Leo:"That explains the haircuts." The bionic teens look at each other

Adam:"I bet school's fun. You know, except for the books, classes and learning stuff."

Roman:"You probably won't find it that much fun then, because that's what school is mostly all about." he explains

Leo:"Yeah. Plus it's not fun when you're the smart kid."

Chase:"Well down here smart is considered superior." He says smirking

Adam, Bree and Danielle look at each other then back at Chase "No it's not." The three of them say simultaneously

Leo:"Hey you guys should come to school with us you can be our bionic bodyguards!"

Bree:"Ok!"

Chase:"I'm in!"

Danielle:"Sounds great!"

Adam:"Let's go!"

Eddy:"Not on my watch laser brains!" he says appearing on the screen beside the lab doors closing them

Adam:"Aw shoot! We forgot about Davenport's creepy computer!" He groans

Leo:"I thought he was just In the living room!"

Eddy:"Nope I'm everywhere." he says appearing on every screen in the lab

Leo:"Even in my shower?!" he says freaked out

Eddy:"Yep and by the way, nothing needs to be that clean sport-o."

Leo stands there creeped out

Roman:"That is one creepy smart home system." he says

Leo:"Ok we need to shut that thing off now!"

Chase:"Never gonna happen ok? Eddy is an incredibly complex and sophisticated piece of machinery. It would take years before-"

Adam yanks the cords out of Eddy's motherboard system cutting off Chase mid sentence

Adam:"Sweet! I barely got electrocuted!"

Bree:"Ok come on, If we're going to school shouldn't we at least shower first? Because two of us really stink." she says indicating at Adam and Chase who sniffed themselves agreeing with what Bree said

They all got inside their capsules and instantly showered for a couple minutes... Then they get back out from the capsules changed out of their mission suits into regular clothes in seconds

Adam:"Ah, Great it gave me Dani's underwear by mistake." he says stepping out of his capsule

Danielle:"You've gotta be kidding me!" She says disgusted

Bree:"Gross!" she adds

Chase:"What are you complaining about? I got Bree's bra."

Bree:"Ok everyone back inside." she says getting in her capsule again

* * *

25 minutes later at mission creek high...

Adam, Bree, Chase, Danielle, Leo & Roman have arrived at school

Chase:"Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh!" he gasp walking inside the building

Danielle:"This place is awesome!" she says excitedly

Bree turns to Roman and Leo

Bree:"I can't believe we're at school! I am so excited!" she looks over "Ooh my first lunch lady!" she hugs the lunch lady, then Leo and Roman pulls Bree off of the woman "She smelled like fish sticks!" she say happily

Roman:"You guys are really happy to be here huh?" he says smirking

Bree:"Yes!" she says even more happily

Leo:"Can you do me a favor and try to act like you've seen the world? I have a reputation to uphold here." A jock comes up and gives Leo a quick wedgie "Good to see you too Steve!"

Bree turns around and sees two girls walking her way and approaches them holding her hand out for them to shake

Bree:"Hi I'm Bree I like ponies and girl things!" The two girls look at her strange and walk away without shaking her hand she turns back to Roman and Leo "Did you guys see that? I have besties I can't wait to stab them in the back!"

Adam sees a girl struggling to open her locker

Adam:"Here little lady let me help you out with that." He uses his super strength and tears the entire door off the locker off handing it to her

Danielle walks over to Bree, Leo and Roman

Danielle:"Did Bree try to make friends just now?" she asks Leo and Roman

Roman:"Yeah and it kinda didn't go well."

Danielle:"Figures!" she laughs and Bree glares at her

Chase Comes back over

Chase:"Adam!" Adam walks over "Would you three quit goofing off we're not supposed draw attention to ourselves."

The school bell rings and Chase covers his ears screaming

Chase:"Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! Aaah!" He screams spinning on the floor

Danielle:"Says the guy shouting at the top of his lungs on the floor spinning."she mutters

Leo:"What's up with crazy?"

Bree:"He has ultra sensitive bionic hearing." she explains

Chase:"What was that!?" he says sitting up from the floor

Roman:"It's called a bell Chase, it rings every forty minutes eight times a day." he explains

Leo:"So...have fun with that." he says walking off with Roman, Bree and Adam

Danielle stays to help up Chase from the floor

Chase:"Thanks Dani." he says smiling at her

Danielle:"Don't mention it big brother." she smiles back at Chase

* * *

Later on in gym class...

Adam, Bree Chase, Danielle, Leo, and Roman are all wearing gym class uniforms three of the bionic siblings are sitting on the bleachers while Bree, Roman and Leo are standing up

Leo:"I hate gym class."

Adam:"Why?"

Roman grabs a basketball

Roman:"Show them why little bro." he passes the basketball to Leo and Leo tries to dribble it but it hits his foot in the process

Leo:"Ah!" he yells in pain "That's why." he says looking at Adam

Chase:"So big deal you can't play basketball, chess clubs is where all the actions at." he says smiling

Danielle:"Yeah for nerds." she says chuckling and Chase glares at her

a basketball comes flying at Bree and she catches it

Bree:"What do i do?!" she says frantically

Leo:"Throw it."

Bree tosses to a guy but he didn't see it coming and it hits him right in the face

Leo:"To someone who's looking." he finishes

Bree runs over to the guy

Bree:"Wow you caught that with your face!" she says shocked the guy looks up at her and she walks back over to everyone who is now standing up

Leo:"Just for once I'd like to show these fools up and go all NBA in their faces." he says

Chase:"Then why don't you?" he chuckles

Leo:"Look at me! there's more meat on a dog bone!"

Danielle:"Yeah but now you have us to help you, Adam you know what to do."she smiles

Adam:"This is gonna be fun." he grabs Leo by his underwear

Leo:"Wait what no! These are my good drawers!"

Adam uses his strength to toss Leo up to the basket and Leo makes a dunk and lets go of the basket falling on his back then gets back up on his feet and everyone else in the gym was looking at Leo in shock then they start clapping and cheering for him

Leo:"Yeah i got mad skills!" he says proudly

* * *

Meanwhile back at home...

Tasha is cutting up vegatables and sees Donald frantically rushing in

Tasha:"Hey honey." she greets but he ignores her and runs on top the sofa "Ok so we have children living in the basement and we walk on the furniture... Got it."

Donald:"The alarm in the lab went off Eddy's has been disabled, and the kids are gone." he says turning Eddy back on at the fridge while speaking to Tasha

Eddy:"Those animals yanked my wires and one of 'em manhandled my motherboard!" he complains

Donald:"Where are the kids?!"

Eddy:"Oh I'm sorry were you talking to me or the wife you replaced me with?! You know I might like a new pair of shoes too!" he whined ignoring what Donald said

Donald:"Eddy!"

Eddy:"Fine!" "They went to school with Roman and Leo." he says

Donald:"No no no no no no no they can't go to school not with their glitches!" he says worriedly

Tasha:"What.. glitches?" she asks

Donald:"Because they're human their emotions can trigger their bionics. If one them gets a little nervous or upset or even a bit too happy...they could take everything from here to Tijuana." he explains

Tasha:"What?! You did not mention this on your profile!" she shouts

Donald:"Come on!" he says dragging Tasha by the arm

* * *

Back at school...

Principal Perry is on the announcements

Perry:"Attention everyone the pep rally is starting go dingoes!"

In the gym cheerleaders are doing a cheer while Leo is autographing a basketball for a girl

Leo:"Here you go baby." he hands her the basketball and she walks off blushing

Adam and Bree walks in the gym and Leo walks over to them

Leo:"You guys rock ever since gym class everyone wants to be my friend. And there was a certain gentleness to my wedgies."

Bree:"It's the least we could do you and Roman gave us our first taste of freedom."

Adam:"Yeah and our first taste of salisbury steak uh, yum!" he says taking a bite out of the steak

Danielle, Roman and Chase comes walking in the gym

Leo:"Where were you guys?"

Chase:"I was in the computer lab, taking med school courses. Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philippines?" he says smiling

Leo:"How about you two?" he asks Roman and Danielle

Danielle:"I helped Roman get over his shyness and he ended up sitting at the cool table at lunch and I ended up getting in the art club, guess who became an artist in forty-five minutes?" she says smiling

Roman:"Yeah bro, because of your slam dunk in gym class people wanna be my friend now too they know I'm related to you."

Adam:"Aw, look the doggy likes me!" he says when the dingo mascots starts rubbing on his head "Ok doggy that's enough. Hey I said that's enough!" he shouts trying to walk away but the mascot keeps following him still rubbing his head

Roman, Danielle, Chase and Leo walk over to the middle of the gym while a guy comes walking up to Bree

Kavan:"Hey I'm Kavan." He says introducing himself "Aren't you the girl that tried to make me eat a basketball in gym class?"

Bree:"Awww, you remembered!" she say a bit excited

Adam:"I'm warning you dog you're messing with the wrong guy!" he says while the mascot is still on him

Kavan:"So, there's this party tonight. You wanna go?" he asks Bree

Bree:"A party? I've never been to one. I mean yes I have! My whole life's a party! You're invited! Wanna dance?" she says doing a weird dance

Adam:"No it's my salisbury steak!" he says trying to get the mascot off of his leg dragging the person inside the costume across the floor

Leo looks over and sees Adam's eye turning red turning back to Chase

Leo:"Why are Adam's eyes turning red?"

Chase, Danielle and Roman looks over at Adam

Chase:"Oh no his heat vision!" he gasps

Roman:"No way!" he says shocked

Leo:"His what?" he says surprised

Danielle:"It's a glitch whenever he gets too upset his heat vision acts up!" she explains

Adam fires his blazing heat vision at the mascot and the head of the costume catches on fire and the person inside starts to try to put out the fire and someone comes up with a fire extinguisher and puts the fire out but th mascot starts stumbling over by the cheerleaders not being able to see a thing

Cheerleaders:"We're dingoes, we're here, there's nothing-"

Random girl:"Watch out!"

One of the cheerleaders was launched in the air after a girl shouted watch out and the cheerleaders moved out of the way while one of them was still in the air screaming but Bree uses her super speed to try and catch her

Bree:"I got her! I got her!" she missed the catch "Oh. Opps. Overshot it. But don't worry i know a chiropractor in the Philippines." she says to the girl laying on the floor

* * *

Donald:"I hope we're not too late." he says

Tasha:"Do you smell smoke?" she asks him

Donald:"We're too late." he sighs

* * *

the school alarm goes off people are running panicking

Chase:"People! People!" he says getting everyone's attention "Statistics show that if we don't panic at least seventy percent of us will make it out alive." he says trying to calm people down but it failed and they went back to running and panicking

Donald and Tasha makes it to the gym

The head of the mascot costume rolls on the floor next to them

Tasha:"Oh no they killed Dewey Dingo!"

Donald looks over and sees all six teens waving nervously at them

Donald:"So...how was school?! None of them answered just still looking nervous "GET IN THE HELICOPTER!" He shouts at the six teens who all rushes out the gym

* * *

Back at home...

Leo, Roman, Danielle, Chase, Adam and Bree are all sitting on the sofa while Donald and Tasha are standing up

Donald:"Do you realize what you've done? I had to write a check to that school for thirty grand to make this go away." he says disappointedly at them

Leo:"For thirty grand I'll go away." he says

Bree:"We're sorry. We just wanted to be normal for a day." she apologizes

Tasha:"Oh come on Donald they're just kids. When I was their age me and Fiona Micklejohn, we snuck out and we crashed- You know what I'm not helping." she said after she saw her husband shot a glare at her

Donald:"Look I designed you guys to go on highly classified missions, not try out for the cheerleading squad." he said

Adam:"Oh...well there goes that dream."

Leo:"Look I know you're mad Big D, but these guys performed the impossible today. They made me popular. I got game!" he shouts standing up

Roman stands up

Roman:"And I to got sit at the cool table in lunch today."

Chase stands up

Chase:"And I cured male pattern baldness with a biology rat."

Danielle stands up

Danielle:"And I became the top artist in the art club."

Bree stands up last

Bree:"Ooh! And I got invited to my first party! By a boy!" she says happily

Tasha:"How exciting! We gotta get your clothes and shoes and we'll do-again not helping." she says recieving another glare from her husband

Donald:"That's it Leo, Roman you two are banned from the lab and you four are to have no contact with the outside world. No talking, no texting, no nothing."

Adam:"Ooh what about the last art of pantomime?" he says mimicking a mime

Donald:"Go to your tubes!" he orders as the four bionic teens walks away

* * *

In the Lab...

Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle were in their mission suits just chatting

Adam:"So do all fuzzy animals have girls inside them or just the dingoes?"

Danielle:"Adam for the 20th time it was a costume!" she says annoyed

Chase:"If Mr. Davenport is such a great scientist then how come I'm not a little stronger and you're not a lot smarter?!" he asks walking over to Adam

Adam:"I don't know.. But does this hurt?" he asks hitting Chase hard on the arm, Chase just walks off in pain

Bree:"Now I'm never gonna have a boyfriend. Guess I'll just keep fake kissing that wall!" Danielle, Adam and Chase gives her strange looks and Bree looks at them "Oh we've all done it!" they all nod in agreement

Leo and Roman walks back down in the lab

Chase:"Roman, Leo what are you guys doing you're not allowed to be down here." he says

Roman:"We know but we have some news." he says smirking looking at Leo and back at the bionic siblings

Leo:"You guys know that party everyone at school's been talking about?"

* * *

Upstairs in the living room...

Leo:"It's in your living room!" Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Do the Leo! Now just the sexy people!" he shouts Jumping off of the couch and all the people in the room cheer and clap

Chase:"Roman, Leo we can't believe you guys did this!" he says excitedly

Danielle:"Yes this party is amazing!" she says also excited

Leo:"Yeah we owed you guys and since you couldn't go we brought the party here. Cheese curl?" he offered them

Adam:"What about your mom and Davenport?" he asks

Roman:"They're at dinner they'll be gone for hours."

Leo looks over and sees Jimmy playing in the microwave

Leo:"Jimmy, get your head out of there. It's a microwave!" he shouts walking over to him with Roman

Bree walks over to Kavan and sees his nose getting even more swollen than earlier

Bree:"Kavan! Is that thing throbbing?" She asks as she walks over to him

Kavan:"Yeah! And if it's not better by Monday they're gonna drain it." he says

Danielle and Adam grabs plates of cake by the snack table and Chase walks over to them

Chase:"Woah there guys those two pieces of cake has approximately forty-seven grams of sugar. If you eat it you guys will be bouncing off the walls for hours." he tells them

Danielle:"How do you know that?"

Chase:"Cause I just had twelve pieces!" he says shoving another piece in his mouth "Woo-Hoo!" he screams running over on the couch jumping on it Danielle and Adam look at each other for a second then shrug and take their pieces of cake and shove in their mouths and joins Chase on the couch jumping

Donald and Tasha returns homes coming in the house Chase, Adam and Danielle jumps of the couch and when they turn around they see Davenport and Tasha

Donald:"WHAT THE-" he gets cut off by Leo honking a horn riding in with Roman in a cart

Leo:"Hey you're back. He walks over to them with Roman "How did these people get here?"

Roman:"Yeah where did they come from?"he says playing along with Leo's trick but it does not work

Tasha:"You two are in big trouble."

Donald:"Hey everyone thanks for coming... GET OUT!" he shouts and everyone leaves quickly "You kids have really done it this time." And who gave Eddy cake!?" Adam raises his hand guilty

Leo:"We just wanted them to have one more night of fun before you put them back in their display cases." he sighs

Donald:"Biologically regulated atmospheric chambers." he say correcting Leo "Look the fun's over as of tommorow you're all being relocated permanently."

"What!?" the four bionic siblings shout simultaneously

Donald:"What part of 'no contact with the outside world' did you not understand?" he asked

Bree:"Where are we going?"

Donald:"To one of my remote research facilities where you can complete your training."

Danielle:"Mr. Davenport you can't do this we all grew up here."

Adam:"Yeah this is home, this is where i get my meaty flavored pellets."

Donald:"Not anymore. Now go downstairs and pack your stuff." he says they do what he says leaving the room with their heads down

Roman:"This isn't fair they're our best friends. Come on Leo." They leave the room leaving Tasha alone with Donald

Tasha:"Donald, when are you gonna realize that they're not just science projects they're teenagers." she sighs walking off leaving the room as well

Eddy appears on the wall

Eddy:"Any chance we can ship her off, too?" he asks

Donald:"No."

Eddy:"Ok just checking." he says before dissappearing leaving Donald completly alone

* * *

In the lab...

Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle are in ther sleep outfits that matches standing in their capsules with the doors open

Danielle:"I'm really gonna miss this place so much."

Bree:"I can't believe this is our last night in the lab."

Chase:"I think Roman and Leo are really gonna miss us."

Adam:"Yeah me too."

Leo is sitting In Adam's capsule asleep and Roman is in Bree's capsule sitting asleep as well

Adam:"Think we should wake them up?"

Bree:"Nah let them sleep." she says gently patting Roman on the head so she wouldn't wake him up

Adam:"But he's drooling on my socks." he complains

The four bionic sibling close their capsules doors and start going to sleep

Next Episode: Crush, Chop & Burn part 2

* * *

 **Ok guys that was part 1 of Crush, Chop & Burn I put a lot of time and work into this btw guys Danielle is 13 in this season and Roman is 15 I hope you guys enjoyed part 1 of this episode because it took a while to write this and I will be putting up part 2 soon I am taking a break on the WWE story for a while too all my Lab Rats fans please give this some love lol anyways Dragonking1228 out until next time!**


	3. Crush, Chop & Burn Part 2

**Hey guys Dragonking1228 here and Part 2 of Crush, Chop & Burn is ready to go, this was hell to write because I accidentally erased my original copy because of my tablet being so damn slow, anyways before we get on with part 2 I wanna paint a picture for my character Roman Dooley describing his look: black hair like Leo's, light brown skin, brown eyes, height: 6'1", Age: 15, and wears glasses. Now for some small info on his personality: kind, bold, prideful, obedient, loyal, helpful, respectful, aggressive, competitive and athletic**

 **Relationship with characters:**

 **Leo:(Younger brother)**

 **Tasha:(Mother)**

 **Donald:(Step father)**

 **Adam:(Step brother/best friend)**

 **Bree:(Step sister/best friend)**

 **Chase:(Step brother/ best friend)**

 **Danielle:(Step sister/best friend)**

 **Ok I hope that clears up the confusion on Roman, now enough talk let's get on with Crush, Chop & Burn Part 2 Dragonking1228 out!**

 **Disclaimer:All the credit goes to Disney XD for Lab Rats I do not own anything but Danielle and Roman.**

 _ **Flashback, "Device/Machine" Speech**_

* * *

CRUSH, CHOP & BURN PART 2

The next morning in the lab...

Adam is sitting at one of the desks while eating pellets, Chase is putting suplies in a basket, Danielle is sitting on the cyberdesk next to Bree and Leo, and Roman is leaning on the desk by Leo

Leo:"What are you doing?" he asks Chase

Chase:"If Mr. Davenport is gonna ship us off to some remote facility then the office supplies are coming with us." he answers continuing to put the supplies in the basket

Bree:"We just got our first taste of normal life. I was this close to getting a curfew which I totally gonna break." she groaned

Danielle:"I just don't understand why Davenport doesn't want us to be normal for once."

Roman:"Yeah, it makes no sense at all." he adds

Adam:"Oooh! Maybe when we get to wherever we're going, we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named Bobo who will takes us on adventures and teach us how to love." he says

Chase:"Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you and snack on your fingers." he says chuckling, Danielle and Bree laughs along with him

Adam:"Hey! I create the monkey fantasies around here." he says pointing at Chase

Eddy appears on a screen

Eddy:"Well kids I hope you've enjoyed your stay at casa Davenport. I know I haven't. Sayonara!" he says snickering

Bree:"Eddy, I know we never been the best of friends but...we're gonna miss you."

Eddy:"Awwww, really?" he asks

Adam:"No!"

Danielle:"As if!"

Bree:"We hate you!"

Chase:"You're evil!"

Leo:"Where is this training facility anyway?" he asks turning to Eddy

Eddy:"Facility X? Oh it's all the rage." he says showing a picture of a tropical island on his screen

Chase:"Wow, that's really nice." he says smiling

Eddy:"Oops! Sorry! that's my screen saver. You're going here." he says changing the picture to an artic facility

Chase:"Forget office supplies we should be gathering wood."

Roman walks two feet from the cyberdesk

Roman:"I feel awful." he says while Leo walks over to him

Leo:"Yeah, me too, we should have never thrown that party. I can't help but think that this is all our fault." the four bionic siblings walks over

Adam:"Oh, that's because it is all your fault." he says

Danielle:"Adam!" she punches his arm

Bree:"They were only trying to help us." she says to Adam

Adam:"Well, yeah, but they did the opposite, which is not help us. The not makes it the opposite." he says and Danielle punches his arm again "Ow! Sorry! I'm just so bummed it's the only place we've ever known."

Chase:"Yeah, just think of the memories we've shared here." he says smiling while they remember their childhood

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Donald is reading a book to the 4 bionic children 3 little kids and one baby_

 _Donald:"If the atom has too many or too few electrons, the atom is called an ion, and it has a positive or a negative charge. And that's how batteries are made! The end." he reads smiling finishing the book, just then, five year old Adam lifts up the chair Donald is sitting in using his super strength "Woah. Woah. Woah. Okay Adam, you can put me down now." he says worriedly Adam puts down the chair and the book fell out of Donald's lap then four year old Bree grabs the book and super speeds off with it "Hey! Come back with that!" he shouts running after her, Bree stops and super speeds again before Donald can catch her "Look at what you're doing, you're kicking up all this dust, you're gonna make Chase's super senses glitch and he's gonna-" Chase lets out an enormous sneeze covering Donald from head to toe in snot "Sneeze." he says finishing his sentence, one year old Danielle crawls over laughing, over filled with joy her air manipulation glitches and blows and Donald out of the lab_

" _AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he shouts flying out of the lab_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Danielle:"Ahh good times." she says smiling

Roman:"We can't let Davenport send you guys away. Let us speak to him."

Leo:"Yeah, no one can say no to this million-dollar smile." he says pointing to his face

* * *

Upstairs...

Donald:"No!"

Leo:"But what if-?"

Donald:"Uh-uh!"

Roman:"Don't you think-?"

Donald:"La la la la la la!" he sings running upstairs not wanting to listen with Roman and Leo following close behind him

* * *

Back in the lab...

Roman and Leo walk up to the four bionic siblings who had hopeful looks on their faces

Leo:"Well...I'm pretty sure he's gonna think about it." he says fake smiling along with Roman and the four teens had happy looks on their faces

* * *

Back upstairs...

Leo is sitting in a chair upset and Tasha walks over to him

Tasha:"Leo, there you are honey, look I know you're sad about your friends leaving, but think of all the time you'll spend with me. Oooh we can play your little video game. You know, the one where you hold the thingy and move the other thingy." she says trying to cheer Leo up

Leo:"Mom with all due respect it is way to late in life for you to learn video games." he sighs getting up walking over to the living room Roman comes walking downstairs walking over to where Leo is Tasha notices a sheet covering something

Donald:"Good morning happy family." He says smiling standing by the sheet

Tasha:"What is that?" she asks

Leo:"Whatever it is don't get too attached." he says shooting a glare at Donald

Roman:"Yeah, we had enough dissapointment for one day!" he says angrily

Donald:"Look, Leo, Roman I know you guys are gonna miss Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle. So I laser scanned their features on these biosynthetic robots and I programmed them with thier core personality traits. He says removing the sheet off the robots "Is this great of what? it'll be like they never left." Leo knocks on robot Adam and then he flicks Leo on his forehead "What do you think?" he asks them

Leo:"I think the excitement of having of a billionare dad just wore off." he says rubbing his forehead

Roman:"I think it won't be the same without the real Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle." he groans

Tasha:"Donald I don't know about this. I kinda prefer Leo and Roman to have friends who can't malfunction and tear them limb from limb." she says walking over to him

The four bionic teens comes walking in the living room

Bree:"What are those?" she asks looking at the robots

Leo:"Oh, Dr. Franken brain here is trying to replace you with creepy robots. Welcome to crazy town!" he cxclaims

Robot Adam:"Good morning the time is eleven-twenty two and the temperature is currently sixty eight degrees."

Adam:"You made a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature?" he asks Donald and he nods yes "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" he says putting up his hand for the robot to high five him but the robot leaves him hanging and he puts his hand back down, Bree walks over to her robot

Bree:"Does my nose really look like that?"

Robot Bree:"No, yours has a faint moustache underneath." she replies and everyone else laughs

Robot Chase:"Hey everyone I'm Chase, let's do ma- ma- ma- math." everyone laughs again

Chase:"That is not funny!" he says scowling

Adam:"Oooh you're right it's fu- fu- fu- funny!" he says mocking Chases robot

Danielle:"I'm sure my robot is decent." she says smirking

Robot Danielle:"You are correct inferior human. I'm more decent than you." everyone laughs once again

Danielle:"Let's see how decent you'll be after I melt you down like the scrap heap you are." she generates a fireball in her hand but before she can fire it Chase holds her back and just then the doorbell rings Donald walks over and answers the door to a man wearing a suit and shades

Donald:"Hey Fitz. How's it going? How's life? How's tricks? Alrighty then." he says but Fitz didn't answer him "You guys should have seen him at the Christmas party he's a karoke master." he says turning back

Bree:"Well I guess this is it. Thanks for everything Roman and Leo." she says smiling

Danielle:"We would have never experienced the outside world if it wasn't for you two. We'll forever be greatful for that." she sighs

Chase:"Yeah, you guys are the best friends we've ever had." he says smiling

Adam:"No they're the only friends we've ever had." he says ruining a very touching moment

Tasha:"Well don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions." she says walking up hugging the four teens

The bionic teens walk out of the door

Donald:"Hey remember, this is a good thing. Without any distractions you'll might finish your training early." he says to them, Roman and Leo wave goodbye to them, they wave back and leave then Eddy appears on the screen

Eddy:"Woo-Hoo they're gone!" he cheers

Donald:"Eddy." he says in a warning tone

Eddy:"I mean have a safe trip, I love you." he says before his screen goes black, Roman and Leo shake their heads at Donald and walk out of the room

* * *

15 minutes later in the lab...

Roman and Leo walk down to the lab passing the robots

Robot Adam:"Hello insert names here. Would like to engage in silly, happy fun time?"

Roman:"Get lost. You can't replace our real friends... We really loved those guys." he sighs walking over to the panel near the capsules

Robot Chase:"Don't be sad Mr. Roman and Mr. Leo, friends come and go, but robots are forever. Dibbly, dibbly. That is my version of a laugh. Dibbly, dibbly."

Leo:"Will you tin-heads get out of here?!" he shouts

Robot Danielle:"Sensing human hostility."

Robot Bree:"Must exterminate."

Robot Adam:"Robots attack." he says walking over with the robots, Eddy appears

Eddy:"Yeah go robots! Get them! Crush them! Go for the brains!" he cheers

"Destroy Roman, Destroy Leo!" the four robots says surrounding them

Roman:"HELP!"

Leo:"Aaaaaaaahh!"

The four robot suddenly start laughing like real humans

Bree:"Leo, Roman, we're not robots it's really us." she says in a normal voice smiling

Leo:"Huh?" he says confused

Chase:"We told the driver we forgot something, and then we swaped the robots in our place." he explains smiling

Danielle:"Yeah he actually bought that the robots were us." she laughs

Adam:"You said you loved us. You said you loved us." he says making kissing noises Leo slaps him to make sure it's really them "Ow!"

Leo:"It is you guys!" he says hugging Adam, Roman, Chase, Bree and Danielle join in the hug they all break it smiling

Roman:"Wait guys, what about Davenport?" he asks worriedly

Adam:"Oh, we just have to act like dumb robots every single time he's around."

Bree:"It'll be easier for some of us than others." she says indicating at Adam, Donald walks In the lab

Donald:"Hey boys."

Leo:"Big D!"

Roman:"D!"

Leo:"Donny!"

Roman:"Man of the house!"

Donald:"What are you two up to?" he asks looking at them weirdly

Leo:"What are we doing? We are playing with our...robo fake people friends. Ain't no party like a robot party cause a robot party don't stop!"

Donald:"See, I told you guys you would like them."he says smiling walking over to get something out of his desk

Roman:"Like them?" he started

Leo:"We love them!" he finishes then Adam silently teases Leo like earlier but stops when Donald turns back around walking back over

Donald:"You guys wanna know what's the greatest thing about having robots?" he asks

Roman:"No, what?" he asks very curious to know

Donald:"They are virtually indestructible."

Leo:"Huh?"

Donald:"Watch this." he says taking a taser shocking Adam with it

Roman:"D stop you're gonna hurt them!" he says worried about his siblings

Donald:"No no it's perfectly fine they can't feel a thing, they're robots." he says moving to Chase tasing him next

Leo:"Quit it!" he shouts and Donald moves to Danielle zapping her next

Donald:"They are so incredibly life like!" then he moves on to Bree

Bree:"Don't even try it." she says in a robotic voice holding her hand out to stop him

Donald:"Ooh you're a feisty robot you." he says backing away and turns to the boys "Do you guys wanna try?" he asks smiling

Roman:"No we're good."

Donald:"Come on just once." he insists

Leo:"Fine!" he grabs the taser and shocks Donald with it instead and he falls to the floor "You're right...It is fun." he says turning to the bionic siblings who were holding back their laughter, Roman ends up busting out laughing

* * *

The next morning...

Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle are sitting at the counter in the kitchen, Roman is looking in cabinets and Leo is handing them breakfast

Leo:"Ok let's make this quick so we can get out of here. Adam for breakfast you get wheat bread and a side of sugar packets." he says setting it on the counter

Adam:"My favorite!" he exclaims enthusiastically, Leo smilies and moves on to Bree

Leo:"Bree you get two old wings and a drumstick from the chicken shack." he says handing her a big box

Bree:"Oooh!" she say happily taking the box Leo moves to Danielle

Leo:"Danielle you get these two chimichangas." he says handing her a container which she takes

Danielle:"Mmmm yes!" she says rubbing her hands together Leo finally gets to Chase

Leo:"And Chase you can have the peel to my banana." he says dropping a banana peel on the counter

Chase:"I'm not eating a banana peel." he says looking down at the peel

Leo:"You don't eat it, you just chew it till all the flavor is gone." he says

Roman turns around and grabs the banana peel and throws it in the trash

Leo:"Roman why did you throw the peel away?" he asks confused

Roman:"Because I'm not letting Chase feel left out, here Chase you can have my favorite snack, my jar of cinnamon apple sauce." he says handing Chase the jar and a spoon

Chase:"Wow thanks Roman." he says smiling opening the jar

Roman:"No problem." he says smiling back

Tasha walks in and the four bionic siblings get into robot stances

Tasha:"Hey boys." she greets

Leo:"Mom...look at you...in the kitchen, we're just having a healthy breakfast."

Tasha:"Honey they're robot they don't eat." she says to Leo putting a hand on his shoulder, then turns her back and as soon as she did they began eating, when she turned back around they immediately stopped getting back into robot stances

Leo:"Anyways, I was thinking today might be a good day to take them to school with us." he says to Tasha

Bree:"Yes!" she shouts, but she quickly realized her mistake and went back to a robot stance "I mean bee-dee beep beep beep beeeeep." she says in a robotic voice Tasha looks at her and ignores what just happend luckily for Bree

Tasha:"Leo you are not taking robots to school, you're teachers already think you're a little weird, and I know because it was on your last report card." she says

Roman:"But mom." he whined

Tasha:"Go to school boys." she says pointing towards the door

Leo:"Fine." Roman and Leo walk around the counter and the four bionic teens still in robot stances turn around to them

Roman:"You guys will stay out of trouble until we get back home?" He whispers to the four

Leo:"Let's hug it out." and the Dooley brothers hug the four while they still sit in the chairs they break the hug and grab their bookbags and walk out the door then Donald walks in the living room and hops over the couch sitting on it

Donald:"Hey honey." he greets

Tasha:"Donald you have got to get rid of those robots. Leo and Roman thinks they're real."

Donald:"Honey when I was growing up, I never hung out with normal kids." he says chuckling

Tasha:"And your best friend is a computer in a wall?" she asks and Eddy appears on the screen by the door

Eddy:"Guess you lost that battle... Huh Tasha?" he says mocking her but she Ignores him

Tasha:"Donald I don't want them around. They're creepy." she says looking over to them and back at Donald

Donald:"Well, what am I supposed to do just throw them away?" he asks

"Uh!" The four bionic siblings gasp

Tasha:"No, I would never expect you to just throw them away." she says

"Phew!" The four siblings sigh

Tasha:"Recycle them." she suggests

"Uh!" they all gasp again

Donald:"Wait, you want me to take my genius technology and have it crushed and melted down and turned into hubcaps? No way!" he says

"Phew!" the four sigh again

Tasha:"Well, either they go, or I turn your lab into my walk-in closet." she threatened

Donald:"Four crushed robot coming up." he says quickly leaving the room

"Uh!" Bree, Danielle and Chase gasp.

Adam:"What he said he's getting rid of the robots. Oh." he realized that it would be them who's getting recycled

* * *

Hours later after school at home...

Roman and Leo come rushing into the house

Roman:"Where are the robots?" he asks eagerly

Leo:"Yeah, we ran all the way home and we weren't even being chased." he grabs a bottle of water on the counter and starts drinking it

Tasha:"Guys the robots are gone. We just dropped them off at the recycling facility." she replies

"WHAT?!" Roman and Leo shout

Donald:"Yep. They're being melted down as we speak. Don't tell anybody they're probably toxic." he chuckles

Leo:"No! We have to go get them! They're not robots they're real!" he says trying to tell them the truth

Tasha:"Ok, see this is why I didn't want those things around. They're delusional." she says to Donald

Roman:"No guys you don't understand it's really Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle. You have to believe us there isn't much time!" he says panicking

Tasha:"Roman, stop." she says trying to calm him down

Donald:"Boys when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends. There was Lava man and Stretch Legstrong and Jojo Biggs and all his friends in the space cantina." he explains

Leo:"Dude seriously, those are all action figures." he says in disbelief

Donald:"More like fully posable pieces of my heart." he sighs

* * *

Meanwhile at the recycling center...

The four bionic teens fall into the recycling center and they stand back up

Adam:"That was awesome!" he shouts

Danielle:"I can assure you that was not awesome!" she shouts

Bree:"Great plan Adam. Let's just hide in the recycling truck and see where we end up." she says mocking Adam

Adam:"Well who could have predicted that the recycling truck would dump us in the recycling center?" he says dumbly

Chase:"I had my suspicions." he says sarcastically "Look we have to find a way out of this place."

Adam:"Yeah I wanna go home." he mutters

Chase:"We can't go home. If Davenport sees us, he's just gonna try and send us away again." he sighs

Adam:"Oh right. Well, then let's just go find a new scientist/father with a high-tech basement and live there. You know? Done and done." he says smiling

Danielle:"It's not that convenient Adam." she says and he shrugs Bree spots a door

Bree:"There's a door right there!" she exclaimed

As they were about to run to it they were stop by a crusher

Adam:"Well, Bree you're the fastest so you should go first." he says nervously pushing her forward

Chase:"You know what? There's plenty of distance between us and that. We're fine."

Steams blows on them signaling the start of the wall moving forward

Chase:"And by fine I mean we're all gonna die!" he yells as the others does

* * *

Back at the lab...

Donald is in the lab and Tasha walks in and the alarm goes off

Eddy:"Intruder! Intruder!" he shouts as Tasha walks in

Donald:"Eddy it's just Tasha." he sighs

Eddy:"Oh."

The alarm goes off again

Eddy:"Intruder! Intruder!" he repeats annoying Tasha and Donald gets a phone call from his ear piece

Donald:"Hello? Yeah, I'll accept a collect call from Facility X. Fitz, I know it's you. I can hear you breathing. You what? What are you talking about? What kind of idiot doesn't know the difference between a robot and a bionic superhuman-You know what? don't answer that question." he says hanging up he turns to Tasha "The kids never showed up. They sent the robots in their place."

Tasha:"So Leo and Roman was." she gasps

Donald:"Telling the truth the whole time." he says finishing her sentence

Tasha:"Eddy where are the boys?" she asks

Eddy:"Oh they left. Something about a recycling center, neglectful parents, life and death, blah blah blah." he says regularly

Donald:"Why didn't you tell us any of this?"

Eddy:"You didn't ask." he replied

* * *

Back at the recycling center...

Adam:"Ooh, five pockets. Hey you guys I should try these on?" he asks picking up some pair of jeans while everyone else is trying to stop the wall from moving any futher Chase grabs the pants and throws them back down glaring at Adam, then uses his bionic eye to scan the exact time to get pass the crusher

Chase:"Ok, it takes three seconds to clear the crusher. Adam if you time it right, you can use your super strength to resist the force and we can all slide under." he explains

Adam:"Yeah but what if I don't time it right?" he asks

Chase:"Try to time it right." he replies

Adam runs over and uses his super strength to stop the crusher from crushing anyone ad anything pushing it back up to the top completely stopping it the bionic teens all make it past the crusher, just then jaws started coming in and out of the walls

Chase:"Ok, once these jaws close we have exactly 1.7 seconds to get through." he explains

Bree:"I got this grab on." they grab onto bree and she uses her super speed to get everyone past the jaws

Chase:"Ok, now we have to get through this fire and we are home free guys."

Adam:"Oh it's nothing it's just a little-Whoa." he gasps as the fire grew much bigger

Bree:"What are we gonna do?"

Danielle:"I got this guys." she walks a little closer to the fire holding two hands out using her air manipulation to create a very strong breeze and puts out the fire and the as they get to the door they suddenly hear screaming coming down into the recycling center

"Aaaaaahh!" Roman and Leo screams

Chase:"Leo?"

Danielle:"Roman?"

Leo:"No, it's Rick and Morty get us out of here!" he shouts from the other side then Donald and Tasha comes through the door

Bree:"Mr. Davenport!"

Adam:"Hello, we are robots!" he says in a robotic vioce

Danielle:"Dude, I think he knows."

Adam:"Well now he does." he groans the walls start moving again, Roman and Leo starts shouting

Tasha:"Leo, Roman!" she shouts

Donald:"I'll get someone to shut it off." he says

Chase:"There isn't enough time!" he says

Bree:"Guys, I have an Idea!"

* * *

5 minutes later...

"Aaaahh!" the four superhumans yells again falling into the recycling center

Adam:"Ah, that never gets old." he says

Danielle:"Roman, Leo what are you guys doing here?" she asks

Roman:"We came to save you guys." he replies

Adam:"Oh, thanks. We're good, sweet guys." he says patting them on the back

Bree:"Ok, let's do this

Chase:"Ok Leo hold on to Adam, Roman stay close to us and we'll surround you guys both then we'll go through it together, ok? In three, two. He says counting down but was cut off

Leo:"Hey what's that?" he asks walking over to a red button hitting it turning off the entire recycler stops operating

Chase:"That would be the off button." he sighs

Adam:"Yeah. Oh you guys didn't see that?" he asks turning to his siblings

* * *

Back at home...

Everyone walks through the door the four bionic kids sit on the couch, Donald, Tasha, Roman and Leo are standing up

Donald:"I don't know what you kids were thinking pulling a stunt like that you could have seriously hurt yourselves."

Adam:"Yeah, but you gotta admit, my robot accent was dead on." he chuckles in a robotic voice

Chase:"Mr. Davenport, can we please take him back to the recycling center?" he asks annoyed with Adam

Tasha:"Leo, Roman why didn't you guys tell us that Adam, Bree, Chase and Danielle were still here?" she asks

Roman:"Because we were trying to protect our friends." he replies

Leo:"And we're still gonna protect our friends." he says walking over to Donald "That's right you wanna send them away you'll have to go through me first. It's go time little man. It's not the size of the dog in the fight it's the size of the dog in the fight. And there's a lot of fight in this little doggy. Come on! He says jumping around with his fists out

Donald:"Leo, calm down. They're aren't going anywhere." he says holding Leo down

Leo:"Oh don't you- wait what?" he asked

Donald:"Watching you guys risks your lives for each other made me realize something. Maybe I've been focusing too much on traning the superhuman part of you and I forgot all about the human part." he smilied

Adam:"Awww. I don't get it." he mutters

Donald:"You're teenagers. And bionic or not, you deserve to experience teenager things like school, classes and cell phones." he says

Bree:"Yes! A cell phone! I'm living the dream baby woo!" she says excitedly

Donald:"Yeah, you're not getting a cell phone." he says causing Bree to make a face being upset "But what I can give you is another chance. Maybe there is a way that you can live here, go to school, and go on missions." he says

Danielle:"Are you serious?" she asks

Roman:"So can they stay?"

Donald:"On one condition . No one can ever find out about your abilities. And you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch." he says

Bree:"Done!"

Chase:"Deal!"

Danielle:"I'm in!"

Adam:"Absolutely!"

Donald:"All right, well then, welcome home." he says smiling all six teens cheer

Adam:"Woo-Hoo! We're staying!" he says happily but his plasma grenades start glitching taking out the ceiling and the dining glass table and everyone is ducking on the floor "Oops!" he says sheepishly

Leo:"He has plasma grenades?! My life just got a whole lot better." he says nodding and Donald chuckles

* * *

Next day in the living room...

Tasha and Donald are in the living room

Tasha:"Do you like these throw pillows?" she asks holding one

Donald:"I do if you do." he replies

Tasha:"You are sooo sweet." she says kissing him on the lips

* * *

In the lab Donald and the six teens are watching what's going on upstairs laughing

Donald:"That robot maybe my greatest invention ever!" he says laughing

Tasha is still kissing robot Donald and it starts shorting out scaring her a bit and she realizes that's not her husband

Tasha:"DONALD!"

Donald runs out of the lab and the six teens are still laughing

"OOOOHHHH BUSTED!" they all hi five each other

End of Episode

Next Episode: Commando App

* * *

 **One full episode finally done it took a while btw guys I have changed my role for Danielle Davenport she's now being played by Nickelodeon's own Alex Hook who starrs in the Nickelodeon original show 'I Am Frankie' look her up if you do not know who she is I apologize to all the Sabrina Carpenter fans I switched her out because someone already did a Lab Rats Story with Sabrina playing a fourth sibling anyways guys thanks for reading until next time Dragonking1228 out!**


	4. Commando App

**Hey Dragonking1228 here and Commando App is ready and I know things might seem plain right now but things will be different in this Lab Rats story I mean we're only in the first season and by the end of this season things will get interesting believe me but right now on with Commando App Dragonking1228 out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats all credit goes to Disney XD, I only own Danielle and Roman**

 _ **Flashback/"Device & Machine" Speech**_

* * *

COMMANDO APP

The six teens and Donald are in the lab...

Donald:"Ok, guys, you have been trained for all kinds of missions. But you are about to enter a soul-bruising, confidence-crushing, apocalyptical environment: high school, Adam, Bree, Danielle your glitch test results are fairly stable."

Danielle:"Yes!" she cheers

Bree:"I'm going to school!" she exclaims in excitement

Adam:"I'm fairly stable!" he says

Donald:"But, Chase, I am still very concerned about your Commando App."

Leo:"Commando App? Put on some underpants man we're going to school." he exclaimed

Donald:"No, see, in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's Commando App kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call spike." he says

Roman:"Spike huh? He sounds ruthless... I like it!" he smirks nodding

Donald:"Ruthless would be a very good description Roman, but you won't like how aggressive he can be, you see it's kinda like a fight-or-flight thing, except I took out the flight part, 'cause, useless. And I replaced it with a testosterone level of like a tasmanian devil-wolverine-shark-lion hybrid that's mad." he explains going further

Chase:"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head." he says

Donald:"Oh, Yeah? You mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?"

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The lab is covered in shiny blue and silver tinsel but, it was tattered and ripped. Christmas lights were dangling from the ceiling and the desks were kicked over. Bree, Danielle and Donald were cowering behind the cyberdesk as Spike hurled a yellow Davenport industries barrel across the room_

 _Spike:"Anybody else confused about the Don't-punch-me rule?" he asked placing a socked foot on Adam_

 _Flashback ends_

* * *

Adam:"Ugh, I'm still coughing up tinsel." he says remembering what happened last year

Donald:"You know, letting Chase go to school, Isn't such a good idea. I can't risk Spike coming out."

Leo:"Oh, come on, Big D. Chase has to come. With these guys, I'll finally get a prime spot in the cafeteria. That's right, y'all. Put on your coats 'cause I'm about to ride your tail!" he says galloping in place grinning

Roman:"My spot was stolen yesterday sadly, but I'm getting it back today even if it kills me." he says confident in himself

Adam:"Don't worry. We'll make sure he stays out of trouble. Right, guys?" he asks

Danielle:"Yeah. It's one for all and all for one, right Bree?" she asks

Bree:"Yep unless, of course, you guys make me look bad, in which case, I am dropping you lame-os." she says

Chase:"Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school. This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere." he says

Donald:"Ok, but I better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx." the six teens began to giggle "Actually, she wouldn't be able to say anything, because Spike ripped out her- the point is, just keep him out of trouble!" the chuckles grew louder, and it made Donald frustratedly get his point across

Adam:"Hey look what I found!" he cheered, wearing a pair of familliar looking boxing gloves, he starts swinging his arms around air punching and he accidentally punches Chase in the stomach causing Chase to fall to the floor, And Adam quickly hides behind Bree and Danielle although they weren't as tall as him

Adam:"Look, I'm sorry, but if he's that close to the gloves it's gonna happen." he says still hiding behind the girls

~Opening Credits~

* * *

At Mission Creek High...

Adam, Bree, Chase, Danielle, Roman and Leo are in the gym which is also the schools cafeteria

Leo:"Ok, you guys. That's Principal Perry. She has the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit." he says warning the four bionic siblings

Perry:"Hey, you! No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it. I will take a metal detector to your face!" she shouts walking over to a student

Roman:"As you guys can see, she's no angel."

Bree:"This is it. My chance for romance. On TV, the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up. Bree drops her books and a teacher comes walking past tripping over the books dropping the papers he was carrying "Oops! Sorry, I'm new." the teacher dusts himself off walking away

Danielle:"Well that was an epic fail." she says smirking at Bree

Leo:"Ok, your social life is determined by where you sit. We can't sit at the cool table. But we can be cool table adjacent."

Bree:"FYI, Roman just sat down at the cool table." she says, Leo looks over and sees Roman talking to a cheerleader

Leo:"What?! He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders. And they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup." he explians

Adam:"Well I'm not missing out on this." he walks over to the table and sits joining Roman and the cheerleaders

Leo:"No!" he shouts

Chase:"Those girls are actually talking to Adam, and they can't talk about shapes and colors forever. See ya." he says walking over and sits at the table along with the others

Leo:"The football players are gonna turn them into the 5th food group." he says to Bree and Danielle "It's a rescue mission. Move in, move in." he says, Leo, Bree and Danielle scoots towards the table

Adam:"Oh hey, guys. These girls just told me when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup." he says excitedly completely oblivious to what that really meant

Leo:"Hi!" he greets the cheerleader "Walk away." he mumbles to Chase "How's it going?" he asks the cheerleader "You're in great danger." he mumbles to Chase once again as the football players came walking in the cafeteria chanting, the team captain Trent sniffed Leo as a form of intimidation, and he stepped away mumbling "Alright."

Trent:"Hey! That's my seat! Get lost before I use you like a napkin!" he says to Chase, then turns to his teammates and they all laughed

Danielle:"Chase, we should probably go." she says realizing the dangers of the Commando App engaging any second now, she then turns to Trent with a smile on her face "Sorry, he's not very absorbent." Trent dumps a cup of water on the table

Trent:"Oh, look, a spill!" he shouts as it leaks on to the sliver and blue pom poms on the table, then he grabs Chase by the collar of his striped shirt "I think I'm gonna wipe it up with your face." at this point Adam, Bree, Danielle, Roman and Leo knew the Commando App had activated when they could hear the whirring noise coming from Chase's bionic chip within seconds Spike had Trent's face pinned on the table, face down in the drink he had spilled a moment ago

Spike:"Think again, bubbleneck. I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks." he growls pushing Trent on the table, Adam quickly walks over to Leo, Bree and Danielle

Adam:"Ok, I don't mean to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back." he says

Trent:"You have no idea who you're messing with. Ok? Pudding cups!" he orders from his teammates

Spike:"Ooh! I'll take those." he says grabbing the pudding cups and using all his might squeezing the pudding cups and the chocolate pudding sprays all in the football teams faces and Trent wipes off his face not taking his eyes off Spike

Trent:"You're dead!" he shouts and to his surprise Spike roars in his face scaring him and his teammates away, running out of the cafeteria except for Trent "You, ok, ok. You're lucky that we have to go to the reading center right now." he says running out of the cafeteria and everyone else in the room applauded Spike

Spike:"Take a seat compadres. This is our table now." he says smirking, sitting down at the table with his feet up

Roman:"That was awesome Spike!" he fist bumps Spike and Leo walks over to the table

Leo:"Hello, ladies. You may remember me from health class when I passed out during the miracle of birth video. It's good to see you again." he says to the cheerleaders

smiling

* * *

Meanwhile at home...

Donald walked into the house closing the door behind him and Eddy appears on the screen next to the door

Eddy:"Hey, daddy's home!"

Donald:"Yeah, that's never gonna stop being weird." he says mumbling to himself "I'll be in the lab. With the kids at school, I am gonna get so much work done." he says to Eddy

Eddy:"But I'm all alone, and I thought you were gonna play with me." he complained "Come on, let's play dodgeball!"

Donald:"I'm a grown man, I don't have time to play dodgeball." he replied folding his arms "Besides you cheat."

Eddy:"I don't cheat!" he denied

Donald:"You do too cheat!" he shoots back in a childish manner

Eddy:"Do not!" he argued back

Donald:"All right, fine. We'll play _one_ game." he says, as soon as he agreed, blue kickballs came flying from every direction at Donald and he winced as he was pelted with the kickballs "Eddy, that's cheating!"

Eddy:"And you weren't even trying!" the emoticon says with his eyes closed shaking his head distastefully

Donald:"Big cheater." he mumbled to himself walking to the elevator

* * *

Later on in the hallway...

The four bionic siblings and the Dooley brothers were walking through the hall

Leo:"All right. Make room for the Alpha Dogs. Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!" he chants as they walk down the hallway

Adam:"Don't do that." he says

Leo:"Ok."

Bree:"Wait, If we're the Alpha Dogs, then..." she drops her books "Oooh, I love this!" she squeals as two boys picks up her books for her and someone hands Spike a white pass

Spike:"What's this?" he asks

Roman:"That's an all access hall pass." he replies

Leo:"Yeah, with that, you can go anywhere you want." he further explains

Spike:"I can go anywhere I want already. These, ugh, are my hall passes." he says flexing his muscles

Leo:"Ok, if he starts oiling up, I'm out." he mutters to the others

Roman:"That makes two of us bro."

Danielle:"Make that three." she says in disgust, Chase's vision flashed red as the Commando App was shutting down and he was confused as to why he was lazily flexing his arms

Chase:"Commando App Disengaged?" he asks in shock "Guys why was I in Commando mode?"

Bree:"Were you in Commando mode?" she asks innocently

Leo:"I didn't see a Commando mode." he lied

Roman:"What Commando mode?" he adds lying

Danielle:"There was no Commando mode." she lies smiling nervously

Adam:"Oh, that's good, everyone keep lying!" he grins, oblivious to what he just said, even though the lies weren't fooling Chase in the first place

Chase:"You guys were supposed to watch out for me!" he cried, running his hand through his brown hair

Leo:"Oh, we watched the whole thing. You manhandled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole offensive line!" he says remembering the experience excitedly

Chase:"What? Oh great. This is _so_ gonna come back to haunt my Supreme Court nomination!"

Bree:"You know what Spike would say to that? Nothing! He would rip out your ribcage and play it like a xylophone." she informed Chase

Adam:"Yeah, I like him. He's like a fun little monster in your sad little body!" he began to make pitiful noises to get his statement across

Leo:"I'll get Spike back." he says dropping his backpack on the floor, then he jabbed his finger towards Chase "Get lost before I use you like a napkin!" Leo tries to lift Chase off of the floor twice before backing away attempting to lift Chase again

Roman:"This is just sad." he mumbles to Adam, Bree and Danielle, they nod agreeing with Roman's statement, Leo stops trying to lift Chase

Leo:"Yeah, this isn't going to work." he says catching his breath

Danielle:"Clearly." she says chuckling

* * *

Back at home in the lab...

Donald was working with a piece of electronics when Eddy appeared on the screen by his desk

Eddy:"Guess who!" his voice caused Donald to mess up on the motherboard

Donald:"Eddy, I- I really need you to be quiet." he says going back to work on the electronic

Eddy:"All right, quiet. Ssssh." he was barley quiet for five seconds, he started singing distracting Donald and then he attempted to hit a high note at the end but he was interrupted

Donald:"Eddy, your singing voice sounds like cats being dragged down a blackboard." he says annoyed with the emoticon

Eddy:"Oh, right, sorry. You're working shush." he stayed quiet for three seconds before he started humming another tune and disturbing Donald once again

Donald:"Eddy, all right, I'm sorry, I didn't wanna have to do this but you have left me with no other choice," ten minutes later, Eddy monitor was plastered with yellow sticky notes, as he was about to sit back down and go back to working on the motherboard his phone rang for a video chat, he answers it "Hello?"

Eddy:"Hi!" he says popping up on Donalds screen, Donald takes his phone and drops it into the tank next to the desk, but Eddy's voice was muffled "I'm still here!" he says, his voice rose up from the tank

* * *

Back at Mission Creek High...

In the cafeteria the six teens were sitting at the cool table with the cheerleaders and Leo held out his sub sandwich to the cheerleader nearest to him

Leo:"Hey baby, wanna nibble?" he asks, Chase turned his head and saw Trent sitting at an uneven table with the rest of the football team

Chase:"Look there's Trent. I better go apologize." he says standing up but Bree yanked him back down

Bree:"Whoa! Slow it up, buttercup!"

Roman:"Mail him a greeting card." he suggested "It's much more personal."

Adam:"Guys, look!" he says showing everyone his plate "The cheerleaders cut my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw." he slurped up pieces of the burger "Mmm, gibblet-y."

Perry:"Hey, new kid! Come here!" she ordered as Chase quickly complied the request "Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" she asks, not waiting for an answer "No, you don't, because my football players _don't_ get humiliated!"

Adam:"They look humiliated to me." he pointed out, and as if to prove his point, the janitor took out the garbage, and it hit Trent on the back of the head, he looked miserable

Perry:"I know what team spirit is about," she continued "Because I was on the jammer on the North Pacific Roller Derby Championship Team!"

Chase:"Quite an accomplishment." he says with a shaky voice

Perry:"Don't mock me squash face," she sneers and Chase takes a step back as she leaned towards him menacingly "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single bodied collision he'd ever seen."

Chase:"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra." he says laughing nervously

Perry:"It's a referee, you desk donkey!" she shouts and Chase backs up a bit more "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team. Evacuate this table. Now!" she shouts as Adam, Bree, Danielle, Roman and Leo get up from their seats quickly, but then they hear a whirring noise coming from Chase's chip for the second time today again as Spike once again returns

Spike:"Watch who you're talking to sports bra," he growled "I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness."

Leo:"Do you think you think this 'Spike' thing has gotten a little out of hand?" he mutters to Danielle

Danielle:"He might have crossed the line at 'sports bra'." she replies

Perry:"I had to quit because of that accident!"

Spike:"Quit? Or move out of the state in shame?" he asked, and students in the room gasped, including the football players

Perry:"He doesn't _know!_ " she said to the onlookers "He wasn't _there!_ "

Spike:"Why don't you hop in your economy car and toodle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournament?" he snarled, Perry leaned back a bit further, but then she suddenly snapped her head up

Perry:"Joke's on you! I have five cats! Ha!" she says smugly, but it didn't sound like a victory very much, Trent walks over to Principal Perry

Trent:"You didn't get our table back," he whined "It's bumming us out. And when we're bummed out, we lose. Do something." Perry considered this for a second before walking back over to Spike "All right, kid, I'll make you a deal. Let's settle this the old fashioned way: with a bone-crushing grudge match on the football field!" she and the football players cheered at this idea

Spike:"All right, we're in. Me, her, him, her, him... and him." he decided, Including Leo last after thinking twice about adding him to the team

Perry:"All right. You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting dingoes." she agrees

Bree:"Who is she calling a nobody? I got half of a BFF necklace today." she says pulling out the necklace in her shirt

Danielle:"No way me too!" she says excitedly also pulling out a necklace as well

Perry:"Winner takes the table and all of the glory."

Leo:"Oh, Ma'am, as much as I'd like to flex my football fanciness-" he struck a pose "Girls soccer has the field tonight." he feels relief for a breif moment trying to weasel his way out of this match

Perry:"Eh, just as well," she sighed "I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds." So let's take it to the dog park across the street!" she announces getting the team riled up, the whole football team roared approving this, running out of cafeteria, Roman walks in front of Leo

Roman:"You need a fresh change of pants don't you bro?" he asks

Leo:"Most definitely." he mutters

* * *

At the field In the dog park...

The six teens were dressed in football uniforms getting ready to play and Leo was standing toe-to-toe to one of the school's football players and he was 2x Leo's size and Leo backs away

Leo:"This doesn't seem fair."

Perry:"Seems fair to me." she said with a smile and a shrug, she was the referee for the game, The Dogs vs The Dingos match up was about to start "Let's get it on!" she blows the whistle harshly

Roman:"Ok, guys, let's huddle." he suggests

Adam:"Huh?" he asked

Bree:"Pardon me?" she follwed suit

Danielle:"What?" she asks confused

Spike:"I huddled before I got here."

Leo:"Oh man, you guys don't know how to play football, ok, we need to stop that team from getting into our end zone and scoring a-"

"Hike!" A football player on the opposite team shouts, before anyone on Spike's team could do anything at all, the Dingoes just had passed the ball and scored their first touchdown of the game, when Leo turns his head back foward and he emitted an earsplitting shriek being tackled to the ground by a football player from the rival team, which was completly unnecessary and uncalled for

Leo:"Touchdown." he finishes saying while laying on the ground in pain the scorekeepers had flipped their signs

Dingoes: 7 - Alpha Dogs: 0

* * *

Minutes later...

Roman:"All right, Adam, you squat down here-" he led Adam to the middle of the field "And when I say 'Hike,' you'll pass the ball between your legs into my hands, which will be right here." he says putting his hands out getting ready to catch the ball

Adam:"Hey, it's football, not handsball." he says

"Ready? Break!" the Dingoes finished their huddle and spread out until they got to their respective positions, meanwhile, behind Leo Spike was replying to Adam's earlier comment

Spike:"Hey nuggethead, quit sucking air and hike him the ball, like this," he says taking the ball from his brother and getting into position, Spike immediately learned how to play football in a matter of seconds than the rest of the bionic siblings "Hike!" he passed the ball to Roman, and they closest football players shoulder tackled Roman but he wasn't knocked down, staying on his feet trying use all his strength to bulldoze the two players down but they rival players get the upperhand using their strength pushing Roman, his feet slide down the field into the end zone

Trent:"Safety! Two points!" he cheered viciously

Dingoes: 9 - Alpha Dogs: 0

Spike:"Losing makes me wanna rip out my own intestines and wear 'em as a sweat band." he growled

Leo:"Ok, Roman I know you tried your hardest to hold it in there but, the only way we're gonna win this game is if we use your super speed, your super strength, your cryokinesis and your super nutty split personality."

Bree:"I'll do whatever it takes. I already smell like a sweaty ape anyway, I don't want this to be for nothing."

Danielle:"I'm think I'm gonna stand over here. Bree your stench is making my eyes water." she says walking over next to Adam

Roman:"Here's what we gotta do." he explained, and their plans were secretly discussed among each other

"Break!" the Alpha Dogs called, releasing themselves from the huddle

Bree:"Yeah, go team, whoo!" she squealed kicking her legs up in the air "I'm a football player and a cheerleader. I'm that good." Principal Perry blew the whistle, but instead of calling Hike Leo pointed at the parking lot

Leo:"Hey, is that a biggie burger truck pulling up?" he asks distracting everyone who looked in the parking lot while Bree uses her super speed to tie the rival team players shoelaces together and speeds back to her position "Guess not," he shrugs "Hike!"

Trent:"Hey! How did our shoelaces get tied together?!" he whined then, him and his teammates fall to the ground, Leo takes a second to admire the downfall of the Dingoes and then he passes the ball to Adam who catches it in the end zone, scoring a touchdown for the Alpha Dogs

Roman:"Touchdown suckers!" he says high fiving Leo, then they hop over the rival team joining Adam and Bree at the end zone, Spike threw the football on the ground in roaring in approval, pleased that his team made a score, Adam started cheering doing a flimsy high kick in the air as if he was a cheerleader, Roman and Leo give him strange looks

Adam:"What? If Bree can be a cheerleader, then I can be too." he says defending his actions

Danielle:"Well, I'm joining in, make room guys." she says running over joining Adam and Bree doing high kicks in the air cheering

* * *

Everyone is in their positions once again, and Danielle quickly and sneakily uses her cryokinesis shooting a ray of Ice from her hand freezing the rival teams side

Leo:"Hike!" he hikes the ball to Spike and the rival team starts slipping and falling on the ground and Spike runs the ball to the touchdown scoring more points for his team

Trent:"Hey! How did the ground get so slippery?!"

Danielle:"It's called Ice Trent, feel free to take notes!" she mocks high fiving Adam

* * *

Meanwhile at home...

Donald came walking in the kitchen and Eddy appears on the fridge monitor

Donald:"Eddy, I owe you a huge apology. I should have never covered you with sticky notes." he says grabbing an apple and walking over to the monitor

Eddy:"Apology accepted. Now entertain me!" he says eagerly

Donald:"What am I, a balloon? No. But I do have something that will," he swiped his finger across the bottom of the monitor bringing up another emoticon "Eddy meet Edie." Edie has three strands of hair covering up half of her face with one eye including eyelashes showing, she also had a bow on her head

Edie:"Well, hello there. Aren't you easy on the screen?" she says flirting with Eddy

Eddy:"Hiya, hot stuff. You look like a million megapixels." he flirts back

Edie:"I bet you say that to all the emoticons."

Eddy:"Only the curvy ones with one eye," he replies "You designed her for me? I love you man." he says to Donald

Donald:"I love you too," he says grinning then he starts walking away "Vaguely disturbing smart home system." he mutters

* * *

Back at the dog park field...

It was a close game between The Dingoes and The Alpha Dogs and the game was coming to an end

Dingoes: 23 - Alpha Dogs: 21

The Alpha Dogs were huddling and Principal Perry pushed her way in the huddle

Perry:"Now remember kids, there's no shame in losing. Oh wait, yes there is! Game on!" she shouts blowing the whistle and walking back to her spot

Leo:"All right, we have time for one more play. Spike you are the MVP scoring most of the touchdowns. You score one more time we win the game."

Spike:"Give me the ball. If I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I've failed." he says being disturbing as usual, he strutted to the position of the field, but he turned back around after a couple of beeps from the chip

Chase:"Wait where am I?" he asks returning to normal from being in Commando mode for so long "And am I wearing a jockstrap?"

Roman:"Oh no, it's Chase." he says

Bree:"No, we need Spike back. Where is he?! Where is Spike?!" she complains shaking Chase by the helmet, Adam pulls her away from him

Trent:"Hey, let's go! We don't have all day!" he calls to them ready to finish the game

Leo:"Time out!" he called and the whistle is blown

Chase:"I told you, I don't wanna be Spike! Look, I've been waiting for my first day of school for fifteen years, and now I don't even remember it."

Leo:"When you put it that way, I just feel selfish." he says feeling ashamed of himself

Roman:"Me too."

Bree:"Same here." she agrees

Danielle:"I'm sorry Chase." she apologizes, Adam walks up to Chase putting a hand on his shoulder

Adam:"Oh, come on, snap out of it! I wanna win!" he smacks Chase's helmet in an attempt to bring Spike back out but Roman pushed them apart

Roman:"No Adam, he's right." he admits

Chase:"Come on guys, we can still win this thing! And even if we don't, what do we have to lose?"

Adam:"Our table." he reminded him

Bree:"Our popularity." she added

Danielle:"Our dignity."

Roman:"Our golden privileges."

Leo:"Everything." he says looking Chase straight into his eyes

Trent:"Come on, are we playing football or are we playing putt-putt?" he shouted calling, laughing at his own quip

Leo:"Here's what we're gonna do." he says re-organizing the huddle "I'll do a flea- flicker toss to you..." he turns to Chase

Chase:"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass." he finishes

Leo:"Adam, assume the position."

Adam:"All right, but this is the last time I'm doing this." he squatted down

Leo:"Ready? Hike!" he runs to the end zone as does Adam, Bree, Danielle and Roman "Chase! Over here!" he shouts Chase was about to throw it but someone else shouted at him

Bree:"Chase, I'm open! Throw it to me!" she calls

Danielle:"No, Chase right here!"

Adam:"Don't throw it to her, throw it to me!"

Roman:"Come on Chase, throw it here!"

Leo:"Throw it!" he shouts

Chase:"It's all a big scribble!" he says, he looked between his five teammates trying to think of who he should throw it to for the best chance of winning the game the mathematics was involved in 5 rows and it was beginning to be too much for Chase, suddenly he was tackled turning him inside out (flipping him) by two players from the rival team

Perry:"Game over, Dingoes win!" she announced

Trent:"Yeah! See ya in the cafeteria, Alpha Duds! Oh, and the pudding's on you." he says laughing and joining his teammates as they whooped and hollered, the six teens regroup with each other

Chase:"Well, we may not be the Alpha Dogs anymore, but at least we have each other. We're not total nobodies." he says trying to lighten things up

Leo:"No, we are total nobodies, but at least I have you five to carry my broken butt home." he collapses, being worn out from the game, Roman and Bree grabs his arms while Danielle and Chase grabs his legs and Adam grabs the head, they carry him off the field

* * *

At home...

The six teens walk in through the door with their football helmets off

Roman:"Ugh I'm exhausted, I think I landed in dog poop during the game being tackled." he complains

Leo:"I think I need to be carried to my room."

Roman:"You're lucky you're light as a feather." he picks up Leo in a fireman's carry position on his shoulders taking him to his room "Catch you guys later." he says to the bionic teens walking off they just wave

Danielle:"I'm never playing football again. I'm sore from head to toe." she groans

Bree:"Well, now that the game is over, it's time to shower last one to the shower in the lab is a rotten egg." she super speeds off into the elevator and closes the doors

Adam:"Hey! No fair she has super speed! I wish I had that. Well she did say the last one would be a rotten egg." he looks at Chase shoving him down laughing then he and Danielle runs over to the elevator getting in and close the doors quickly Chase gets back up to his feet

Chase:"Adam!" he shouts running to the elevator then slams his fist on it

End of epsiode

Next Episode: Leo's Jam

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving spending time with family enjoy it and always make memories guys, I know it's been over a month since my last post but I've been busy but I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Thank you guys for reading this, I'll be back next time with Leo's Jam, so until next time this is Dragonking1228 coming at you, and I'll see you later.**


	5. Leo's Jam

**What's going on guys Dragonking1228 here and I am back once again with yet another episode of Lab Rats with this time being of course Leo's Jam I am trying my hardest on writing these fast but, good stuff takes time guys and sometimes I get busy so with that here's Leo's Jam thanks again guys for reading Dragonking1228 out!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Lab Rats, only my OC's**

 _ **Flashback "Device/Machine Speech"**_

LEO'S JAM

At Mission Creek High...

Leo walks over to Adam and Chase who are by their lockers

Leo:"Guys with the school dance coming up, I thought you could use a lesson on how to ask a lady out." he says

Adam:"Oh, great. Do you know a guy who can teach us?"

Leo:"Me! You're gonna watch me ask out the girl of my dreams: Daniella." he says sighing dreamily over at the blonde girl who was sitting on the bench

Chase:"Daniella? Isn't she the girl who uses you as a footstool in math class?" he asked

Leo:"Where else is she supposed to put her feet- On the floor?! Open your notebooks, boys, 'cause class is in session." he says strutting over to Daniella "Hello, Daniella. Do you know how much a polar bear weighs? Enough to break the ice. I'm Leo Dooley." he said sitting down next to Daniella

Daniella:"Didn't you send me eighty-seven e-mails?" she asks

Leo:"Yeah. That was a slow day." he answers and Daniella nods

Daniella:"Ok, well, see you later, Lenny." she grabs her bookbag getting up from the bench walking away

Leo:"It's Leo, by the way." he calls after her, grinning watching her leave

Chase:"So, Leo... What should I write down in my notebook? I mean, other than 'denied'." he jokes and Adam chuckles

Adam:"No, no, no, you can cheat off of me. I have, 'She's not going to the dance with Lenny'." he says Roman comes up to them

Roman:"Hey guys." he greets

Leo:"Hey Roman, so have you asked anyone to the dance yet?" he asks

Roman:"No, not quite yet, but there's one girl that I wanna ask but I'm afraid she might already have a date."

Chase:"Who?" he asks curiously

Roman:"Alexandra Bates." he says dreamily

Leo:"You mean the British exchange student from London?"

Roman:"YES!" he shouts happily "I've had the biggest crush on her for a while now and I hope she would go to the dance with someone like me. I mean she has a British accent! Like come on you can't beat that!" he says grinning

Adam:"I bet I can, this is my best impression of a British accent. Hello sir, today is the day to have hot tea with one lump of sugar." he says in an Irish accent, being completely oblivious as always

Chase:"Adam, that's not a British accent, that's an Irish accent." he corrects Adam

Adam:"Hey, you say it's an Irish accent I say it's a british accent." he defends himself as Bree and Danielle comes walking up to them

Bree:"Are you guys talking about the dance too? Why is everybody making such a big deal out of this stupid dance?"

Danielle:"Well, you guys can guess why she's upset." she says chuckling

Chase:"I think I have a guess. Nobody's asked you yet, have they?" he asks Bree smirking

Bree:"No!" she answers frustrated "I really wanna go with that guy." she points over to a guy who had a light brunette hair color who was talking to another guy "His name is Ethan. We sit next to each other in chemistry. Coincidence? I think not." she does a hand gesture "Chemistry!" she sings, then pauses and asks "What should I do?" Chase walks over closer to Ethan to get in earshot range to listen closely at his conversation with another fellow peer

Chase:"I got this." he says as he pushes his hair behind his ear using his super hearing to listen, the group wasn't standing too far from Ethan "He's talking about a girl he thinks is cute." he pauses for a moment "Ew! He's talking about you!" he groans, Bree gets excited "He's coming over here right now to ask you to the dance." he says turning to Bree

Bree:"What?! No! Now? Why? Really?" she panics

Danielle:"Bree you got this, play it smooth." she pushes Bree forward to Ethan, and Ethan walks a bit closer to Bree

Ethan:"How's it going?" he asks Bree

Bree:"Hey Ethan!" she blurts out stammering "How...uh, you know..we...uh, you know...decided..." she points to the opposite side of Ethan "What is that over there?" overwhelmed with nervousness Bree super speeds out of the building creating a huge gust of wind blowing through the hallway

Danielle:"Bree come back here!" she shouts running after Bree to look where she's run off to, Ethan turns back around to see Bree gone

Ethan:"Where'd she go?" he asks the guys

Adam:"Uh more importantly, what is that over there?" he stammers pointing to the same direction Bree pointed in, Ethan looks back again and Roman, Leo, Adam and Chase run off leaving Ethan alone in the hall

~Opening Credits~

Later on after school at home in the lab Adam and Leo are fighting with plastic robot action figures, Adam beats Leo's action figure up and grins in victory and puts his toy down Leo looks at Adam

Leo:"Ok Adam, you win." he surrenders as Chase run into the lab

Chase:"Hey, guys, I finally figured it all out!"

Adam:"Oh, me too! Do not eat the outside of a pineapple. Ooph! That'll come back to haunt you!"

Chase:"No.. I figured out how to make Daniella like Leo." Leo grins and Chase continues speaking "I recorded her with my bionic hearing. Let me play it back for you." Chase's eternal hard drive sticks out of his finger and he inserts it into the plug on the panel by the four capsules and Daniella's voice started to play

 _Daniella:"In the movie, the hero punched the bad guy and stole the baby right out of the alligator's mouth. I would so go out with a guy like that!"_ the recording audio ends and Adam claps his hands

Adam:"Perfect! You get the alligator, I'm gonna go round up that baby!" Adam starts to run out of the lab but is stopped by Chase

Chase:"Adam, no. She wants a hero. We just have to make Leo look heroic." he says

Leo:"Well, that's a dead end. What else should we do today?" he asks and Adam walks back over to them

Adam:"If only there was a way you could borrow my bionic strength."

Leo:"I can't do that, that's all you've got." he replies

Chase:"Wait a minute- Adam's on to something." he pauses and Adam grins, then Chase continues his sentence "Which is quite an achievement for someone that doesn't know how to eat a pineapple."

Adam:"Hey, I got it down didn't I?" he fires back

The next day at Mission Creek High...

Adam is under the lockers by the cafeteria and Leo is standing by Adam waiting for Chase to come give him the signal on when to start the rescue, Danielle comes out of the cafeteria walking up to Leo

Danielle:"Trying to get a girl's attention Leo?" she asks as she looks down at Adam

Leo:"Yeah, Daniella. How did you know I was trying to get a girl's attention?"

Danielle:"Well it's obvious. Considering the fact that Adam has super strength and could easily get up by now. Meanwhile, I have two guys who asked me to the dance and I don't know who to go with, life is hard!" she shouts walking away whining

Leo:"Good luck with that." he calls after her as Chase steps out of the cafeteria

Chase:"Guys! They're coming! Commence phase one of Operation Lady For Leo." he speaks up and Daniella walks out of the cafeteria and sees Adam trapped under the lockers then Leo starts to act

Leo:"Oh, no! This man is trapped! He looks like he needs a hero to save him. I will take charge and heroically do just that!"

Adam:"Oh, no! We're running out of time. Save me before the alligator comes-" Leo kicks the lockers cutting Adam off mid-sentence

Leo:"Wrong rescue." he mumbles to Adam, then he continues his terrible acting "I will lift these lockers! One...two...three!" Adam gives Leo a hand lifting the lockers and Leo sets them back up making it look like he did all of the work "So heavy!" he helps Adam up and he gasps for air

Adam:"You're a true heroic take-charge hero!" he said and Daniella steps forward

Daniella:"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that just happened!"

Leo:"You know, it takes a big man to do something like-" he cuts himself seeing that Daniella scoots past him and she gives her full attention to Adam

Daniella:"How are you not hurt? You must be so strong." she said, Leo turns around and argues

Leo:"Wait. what? No! He's not the strong one, I'm the strong one! Hero!" she ignores him and turns back to Adam

Daniella:"Maybe I should walk you to the nurses office." she offered

Adam:"What about Leo?" he says trying to direct her attention on Leo

Daniella:"He's not hurt." she simply says

Leo:"Look at me! I'm an open wound!" he shouted

Adam:"Really, I'm fine." he assured Daniella

Daniella:"Ok, good, 'cause the dance is this Saturday, and I love dancing. Maybe we can hang out." she suggested, waving goodbye walking back into the cafeteria

Leo:"Great plan Chase." he said sarcastically and Chase sighs

Adam:"What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we thought it would." he grins confused with Leo's statement

Later on in Gym Class...

Roman shared the same gym period with Danielle and Alexandra Bates looking to ask her out, the gym class was playing dodgeball and Roman was sitting on the bleachers after being taken out of game. He was wearing the schools gym uniform

Roman:"What should I say? Hey Alexandra, you and me at the dance this Saturday? No... Hey Alexandra how about you forget about everyone else and go to the dance with me? Ugh! Nooo!" he groans and Danielle pops right beside Roman

Danielle:"Can I help?" she asks

Roman:"Aaah! Dani you scared me. Where did you come from?"

Danielle:"I'm out of the game... That Kathy Vega is one intense player. But enough about me, what's going on with you?"

Roman:"Well there's a girl in this gym class I wanna ask to the dance her name is Alexandra Bates and I'm trying to change my image so I can ask her out but I'm afraid she might have a date already... And most of all I'm afraid she won't like me and she will think I'm some kind of loser." he sighs

Danielle:"Roman, how will you know she won't like you if you don't go and try to find out for yourself? Don't over think things and stress out. An old man once told me something wise."

Roman:"Who was the old man?" he asks

Danielle:"Mr. Davenport." she grins

Roman:"What makes him so old?"

Danielle:"One, he is wise at times, two the dude wears man makeup to cover up the small wrinkles on his face, and three I once saw him doing yoga in grandma panties." she shuddered

Roman:"Ok, now I won't be able to get that image out of my head." he said with a disgusted look

Danielle:"Ugh, tell me about it. But this is what he said to me and I quote: 'Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind.' So Roman what I'm trying to say is that be yourself no matter what, don't be something that you're not, otherwise you're lying to yourself and to everyone around you. Always stay true to you." she put a hand on his shoulder "She will like you." she assured him

Roman:"You're right Dani." he smiles looking at her "Thanks, for the talk." he hugs her and she hugs back, the hug breaks after 5 seconds, just then a dodgeball hits Danielle in her chest

Danielle:"Kathy! I know you threw that!" she shouts charging on the court Alexandra sits next to Roman on the bleachers

Roman:"Uh h-hi Alexandra I'm R-Roman nice to meet you." he stammers

Alexandra:"Hi Roman, I know who you are lovely to meet you face to face, and please call me Alex instead." she grins

Roman:"O-ok I... Um I was wondering if you will to go to the dance with me? If you already have a date I understand."

Alex:"No I don't have a date and I'd absolutely love to go to the dance with you, you seem like a very kind gentleman." she says

Roman:"Really?" he asks in shock

Alex:"Of course, why not?" she grins

Roman:"Thank you, I'll see you Saturday." he smiles, then gets up with a calm face walking outside of the gym loudly cheering "YES! YES! WOOO! SHE SAID YES!" he shouts shaking a random student then running off happily

Later at home...

Adam, Chase and Leo walked into the lab

Leo:"You stole my woman! Where I come from, we call that a love crime!" he shouts at Adam

Adam:"It's not my fault that I look brave under lockers. I was trying to help you." he said in defense

Leo:"How? By saying you would go to the dance with her?" he asked angrily

Adam:"I'm keeping my options open. It's the first time a girl has ever been interested in me and it's kind of nice."

Leo:"Ooh! It's kind of nice because she has-" he said before pouncing on Adam

Adam:"Stop it, little man! You're gonna hurt yourself." he warns and Chase pulls Leo off of Adam

Chase:"Hey, Hey, Hey! No! Hey! Guy, this is getting out of hand. It's like watching a chihuahua fight a horse. Is Daniella really worth all of this?" he asks

"Yes!" Adam and Leo replies simultaneously

Chase:"Adam, you can't go to the dance with Daniella. It wouldn't be fair... Leo wanted her first." he says

Adam:"Hey, all is fair in love and fake locker accidents... Fine. He can have her." he gives in

Leo:"It's too late. The damage is done. I'll never love again." he said over dramatically

Chase:"Leo, I'll talk to Daniella. I'll convince her that Adam's not an option and that she should be with you." he explains

Adam:"Yeah, go to the dance with her, but everybody's gonna think that you're dating your babysitter." he mocks as Leo tries to pounce on Adam once again being held back by Chase

Next day at Mission Creek High, Bree walks up to Roman and Danielle

Danielle:"Well, if it isn't little miss flash and scram." she mocks grinning

Bree:"Ha ha. Very funny. I think I scared Ethan off."

Danielle:"Ya think?" she asks sarcastically

Roman:"You left skid marks in the hallway." he says

Bree:"Well, I think there's one way to fix this. I have to ask him to the dance."

Danielle:"Well, here's your chance. He's at his locker." she points out

Roman:"Good luck Bree." he said, Bree nods and then walks up to Ethan

Bree:"Uh, hey, Ethan, could I talk to you for a second?" she asks

Ethan:"I've got to make it quick 'cause I'm on my way to-Bree?" he asked as Bree used her super speed to jump on top of the lockers

Bree:"Over here." she said sitting on top of the lockers

Ethan:"But...you were...okay, why are you up there?" he asks

Bree:"You know, just...helping out the janitor. I mean, this place is dust-ay!" she says running her finger across the top of the lockers then dusting her finger off

Later on at home...

Bree Danielle and Roman walk in through the front door

Tasha:"Hey guys, how's it going?" she greeted from the kitchen area

Bree:"Horrible. Ethan was gonna ask me to the dance, but I got nervous and ran away. Everytime I see him, I panic and act like a total..." she said as she sits at the seat at the counter with Danielle and Roman

Tasha:"Dork monster?" she asked

Bree:"Huge dork monster." she sighed

Tasha:"Look, you are not the first girl to act weird around a boy she likes."

Roman:"Well mom, she flew across the room and jumped on top of the lockers." he says

Tasha:"Yeah, that's probably a first."

Bree:"Whenever he's around, I get all flustered and glitchy, and I just want to eat my face so I don't say something stupid." she groans

Danielle:"Bree, you won't say something stupid just be calm around him. I know you can do it." she comments

Tasha:"Yeah, honey next time you see him, just breathe! Stay in the moment, and your jitters will go away. Or just wear high heels. That way, when you run away, you'll wipe out like a downhill skier." she advises

Roman:"Ethan, will like you no matter what Bree. Just remember one thing, be who you are." he grins

Bree:"Thanks guys." she smiles

Tasha:"Roman, Danielle has anyone asked you guys to the dance?" she asks

Roman:"Yes! I'm going with Alexandra Bates! Which reminds me I need to pick out something to wear Saturday! Bye guys." he frantically runs upstairs

Tasha:"Bye sweetie." she called "What about you Danielle?"

Danielle:"I got asked to the dance by two guys Ken Porter and Zack Gabes, I'm torn on who I should go with." she groans and her phone goes off then she checks it "Ugh! They are still waiting on my answer. I don't know what to do." she gets up stressed out on this choice she needs to make soon

At Mission Creek High...

Chase walked into the cafeteria and saw Daniella sitting at a table talking to her friend he breathed in and out before walking up to her

Chase:"Hey, Daniella. Sorry to barge in on your gossip session." Daniella looked at her friend confused and Chase mentally slap himself "That may or may not been having." he finished nervously "Do you remember that guy that heroically lifted that row of lockers?" he asked

Daniella:"The tall, good looking guy?" she asks

Chase:"No, actually the smaller, more intresting looking guy." he said

Daniella:"Oh! My sturdy, little footstool!"

Chase:"Bingo!" he pointed at her then sat down next to her "Anyway, I know you like my brother Adam, and that's creating a problem in his friendship with Leo. So I was kind of hoping that you would go to the dance with Leo instead?" he asks very kindly

Daniella:"Aw! That's so sweet! You're worried about your friend. I know how to fix this whole thing." she grins

Chase:"See? I knew if I just talked to you, things would work out." he says feeling relief

Daniella:"It sure did! I'm gonna go to the dance with you!" she said and Chase's face of relief is wiped away with a surprised look "See you there cutie." she waves at him then walks off with her friend, Chase gets up and walks over to Adam and Leo who just came into cafeteria

Chase:"So, here's the deal. Daniella's not going to the dance with either of you." he said pretending to be sad

Adam:"What?! Who is she going with?" he asked

Chase:"Me!" he shouted excitedly and both Adam and Leo glares at Chase, then without warning Leo pounces on Chase

Back at home in the living room...

Adam:"How could you swipe Daniella away from both of us?" he asked as he, Chase and Leo walk in through the front door

Chase:"I didn't swipe her away, okay? She just kind of fell in my lap like a beautiful, flowery angel from heaven-"

Leo:"We get it!" he snaps

Chase:"Look, I didn't mean for this to happen." he said apologetically

Adam:"Oh, so you're not taking her to the dance?" he asked

Chase:"Of course I'm taking her to the dance. She's like a cottony-white lamb who frolics in a-"

"We get it!" Adam and Leo shout

Chase:"I may not know any dance moves, but a girl is interested in me for the first time ever. How can I say no to that?" he asks

Adam:"Oh, you say no. N-o-o. No! What ever happened to 'It's not fair. Leo had her first.' Ok, you say not to do something, and you do the exact same thing. You're a total hypnotist!"

Leo:"You know what, Adam? I think we should give Chase a break. I mean, it is his first go-around on the carousel of love."

Adam:"What? Are you kidding me? Oh, he's on a carousel, all right, and he's riding a big plastic horse named betrayal!" he protests

Leo:"Let's face it, Adam, the best man won." he says

Adam:"Oh, no. I'm the best man, and I'm going to get her back at the dance. It is on, O-n-n, on!" he shouts running out of the room

Chase:"Thanks, Leo. You sure you're not mad?" he asks

Leo:"If I can't have Daniella, I'm glad you can. Did you say you don't know how to dance?"

Chase:"Yeah, but I'm just gonna download a dance app off the internet or something." he replies

Leo:"Oh. Ok. But is the refrigerator dance even on the internet yet? I mean... It's just so new."

Chase:"The what dance?" he asks

Leo:"You don't know about the refrigerator dance?" he gasped "Everybody's doing it, but... I'm sure you'll find something." he starts to walk away but is stopped by Chase

Chase:"Wait! No! Show it to me, please." he begged

Leo:"Well, I don't have time to... Ok, here's how it goes. I call out an action, and you mime it. Let's try it." he says

Chase:"Ok."

Leo:"Open the fridge!" he shouts dancing

Chase:"Open the fridge!" he follows

Leo:"More feeling!" he shouts "Open the fridge!"

Chase:"Open the fridge

Leo:"Get the milk."

Chase:"Get the milk."

Leo:"Check for leftovers... Toss your leftovers... With a little booty shake... And you said you don't know how to dance." he said shaking his head grinning

Saturday night at Mission Creek High...

It's the dance and everyone is in the gym of the school. Adam walks up to Leo and Chase

Adam:"Aww, where's Daniella? She dump you already?" he said mocking Chase

Chase:"No. She's in the bathroom."

Adam:"Ah, she's probably climbing out of the window to get away from you." he chuckles as Chase shoots him a glare

Bree:"Hello, boys." she says struggling to walk up to the group in high heels

Leo:"Ok, if you're gonna dance in those shoes, I suggest wearing a helmet." he says as Danielle comes walking in wearing a black off-shoulder dress with a gold heart necklace around her neck, hair in a ponytail, with 4 charm bracelets on her left wrist and a pair of black high heels

Danielle:"Well... how do I look?" she asks as she smiles

Bree:"Great!"

Adam:"Woah."

Chase:"Amazing."

Leo:"Beautiful."

Roman:"Stunning." he says walking up to the group

Danielle:"Thanks guys." she grins sheepishly

Bree:"So did you make a decision on who you took to the dance?" she asks Danielle

Danielle:"Yeah, I didn't choose Zack or Ken." she smirks

Bree:"Well, who did you choose?" she asks

Danielle:"Max Gaines." she grins looking over to him as he standing there waiting for her smiling "He asked me Friday, and he's the one guy who at least didn't pressure me into giving him an answer right away."

Bree:"Wow, he's one of the most popular kids in school I heard."

Danielle:"Yeah, wish me luck... And Bree remember stay calm around Ethan." she hugs Bree

Bree:"I'll try thanks sis." she hugs back then lets go after a moment Danielle walks over to Max and Bree goes over to Ethan

Ethan:"Hey, Bree. Wow, you look great. You ok?" he asks seeing her walking funny in the high heels

Bree:"Yeah, I'm fine. Just... Groovin to the beat."

Ethan:"Cool. Let's dance." he said

Bree:"Um... I don't know how." she admits nervously

Ethan:"Come on, it's easy. You just kind of move a little and spin around the dance floor." he said giving a demonstration "Now you try."

Bree:"Okay. Move a little and... Spin around the dance floor." she then accidentally pulls him into a cyclone with the use of her super speed ending up out in the hallway

Ethan:"Ok what is going on? First you run away from me, then you jump on top of the lockers, and then you trap me into a dance cyclone."

Bree:"I'm sorry. I'm just... really nervous 'cause... I kind of like you." she apologizes

Ethan:"Well, I like you too. You know how long it took me to build the courage to walk over here and ask you to the dance? I had to practice with my mom." he admitted

Bree:"Did she at least say yes?" she asks

Ethan:"Yeah we're going bowling Friday night."

Bree:"So, you want to try that dance that dance thing again?" she asked

Ethan:"Yeah, but let's wait a couple minutes. I'm still nauseous from the last one." he chuckles

Back in the gym...

Roman is dancing with Alex

Roman:"I'm really glad you came to the dance with me Alex." he smiles

Alex:"I'm glad too. Usually jocks would come up to me for events like this and show off like usual. That's not what I wanted. I wanted a date such as yourself Roman, and I don't regret this at all." she grins as they keep slow dancing

Meanwhile Danielle and Max were slow dancing

Danielle:"You know I never thought you'd ask me to the dance." she admits

Max:"Why not, I find you very chill and laid back, I like that in a girl." he said and Danielle goofily giggles dreamily then stops suddenly

Danielle:"Sorry about that." she said mentally shouting at herself

Max:"No worries." he grins as she rest her head in his chest

Daniella returns from the bathroom walking up to Chase who was next to Adam and Leo

Daniella:"There you are. Wanna dance?" she asks Chase

Chase:"Actually, I'm feeling a bit famished. I think it's time for the refrigerator." he says winking at Leo

Leo:"Do your thing big boy." he smirks, then Chase leads Daniella to the dance floor

Chase:"Follow my lead... Open the fridge... Grab the eggs... Open the mayo... Spread the mayo... All over your face... I want a pickle... Fishin' for a pickle... Now, grab that pickle and swing... Now, grab that pickle and swing." he sings

Daniella:"Stop! What are you doing?" she asks

Chase:"I'm swinging an invisible pickle!" he exclaims grinning and everyone is laughing at him "Oh." he stops dancing realising that the dance was all made up

Adam:"That was the worst thing I've ever seen." he said walking up to Chase then turns to Danielle "Now, how 'bout I show you how a real hero dances?" he asked as he and Daniella started dancing, then he tosses Daniella into the air high using his super strength

Daniella:"Aaaaahhh!" she screamed

Adam:"Talk about a lightweight. Ooh, here she comes." he said right before he catches her

Daniella:"Put me down!" she shouted and he puts her down

Adam:"I bet Chase can't toss you like a rag doll."

Daniella:"Get away from me!" she yells

Adam:"Oh, come on! I haven't even swung you by your feet yet." just then, the lights in the gym dim down and Leo walks in with four women

Leo:"Cue it up G!" he said before starting his synchronized dance with the women being his backup dancers, it ended after a couple minutes, everyone in the gym clapped and cheered for Leo "All right everybody, give it up for my Aunt Janice and her book club!" he said as everyone was still applauding

Daniella:"That was so cool!" she exclaimed walking over to Leo

Leo:"Oh, it's just something for the kids."

Daniella:"Shall we?" she asked holding her hand out

Leo:"Consider it shall." he said grabbing her hand "Easy on the cape mama it's custom."

Later on...

Leo and Daniella were still slow dancing together but it looked unnatural as Leo's head was resting on Daniella's shoulder instead of it being the other way around only because Daniella is a couple inches taller than Leo, the slow song ends and everyone applauses once again

Daniella:"The song is over." she said but Leo didn't respond being lost holding the girl of his dreams so close to him "Hello?"

Leo:"Oh. Sorry. You smelled so good. I kinda passed out." he said sheepishly

Daniella:"What is up with your weird friends?" she asks looking over at Adam and Chase who were sitting at a bench and Adam was eating a bowl of chips "You'd think this was their first dance."

Leo:"Actually... it is."he admits

Daniella:"Ah. Home schooled, huh?" she asks

Leo:"You have no idea." he sighs

Daniella:"So, wanna go get some punch?"

Leo:"You know what? I gotta go." he walks over to Adam and Chase grabbing a chair sitting down "Hey guys what's up?" he asks, in response Adam and Chase turn their backs to him

Chase:"You already won, Leo. Do you have to rub our noses in it?" he asked

Leo:"I wanted to apologize. I'd never do something like this to my friends, but... You guys aren't my friends." he said

Adam:"Leo, F-Y-I, this is the worst apology ever." he groans

Leo:"I'm saying you're not my friends because you're my brothers." he smiles

Adam:"Aww! Yeah, you're like the brother I never had." he grins

Chase:"Adam, you have a brother." he pointed out

Adam:"No, I know. I said like the one I didn't have." he replies

Chase:"You know, Leo, you're not the only one who should apologize. We've all been jerks." he says

Leo:"Nah! You know what? Let's never let a girl come between us again."

"Deal!" Adam and Chase agreed, then another attractive girl walks past them grinning

Leo:"Starting tommorow." he said before chasing after the girl with Adam and Chase following close behind him

15 minutes later...

Leo:"Cue it up G!" he calls

Adam, Bree, Chase, Danielle, Roman and Leo were all in the middle of the dance floor dancing to the same song Leo was dancing to with his Aunt and her book club, the six teens had matching sunglasses, pulling out fantastic dance moves as everyone else were cheering them on

End of Episode

Next Episode:"Rats on a Train

 **Hey guys I apologize for such a long wait and I hope you guys have enjoyed your hoildays I will try to update as much as I can, and if you haven't already, please check my Bio for the full cast of Lab Rats: A, B, C and D and all of Danielle's bionic abilities will be displayed there as well and other small details about her age and height throughout the series, thank again guys for reading, once again I apologize for the long wait for this episode I hope it was worth the wait at least and I will catch you guys later Dragonking1228 out!**


End file.
